Burning Moon
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: was raptorlover Naraku has made Magatsuhi go after and wound Sesshomaru so fatally that he could absorb him without problem. Will Inuyasha help heal his wounded brother? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Warning: blood and swearing

Summary: Naraku has come up with a new devious little scheme. To use Magatsuhi, his new little minion created from the jewel shard itself to wound Sesshomaru enough so he himself can absorb the wounded inu youkai's wondrous powers. Can Inuyasha help his wounded brother heal after the assault and will Naraku succeed in gaining Sesshomaru's powers for himself? Read and find out.

AN: the main battle takes place in chapters 513 through 518 at if anyone is interested in reading the real thing. Though understand I changed quite a bit of it.

_Thoughts_

_'flashback'_

"Talking"

Chapter 1

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are all these demons trying to attack you all of a sudden?"

The proud Taiyoukai glanced over the fur that rested on his shoulder to look at the girl who had asked the innocent question. Rin was sitting on top of Ah-Un, both of her legs dangling over one side of the large beast. A small, happy smile was on her face as she tilted her head back to fully look at her Lord.

He silencing Jaken with a look (the imp had opened his beak, no doubt to snap at the child). She had good reason to ask, a couple of trolls had come out of the mountains they had just passed a day ago and attempted to 'have a taste of inu meat'. "They wish to defeat me, therefore rising themselves in ranks amongst the other demons." He looked forward again, "There's nothing for you to worry about."

The sun was hanging low in the sky, teasing them with the gorgeous red, orange and gold streaks across the lighting blue sky. A slight breeze wafted through the area, bringing no strange or significant smells to his sensitive nose. The small group was currently walking across an empty field, void of mountains, rivers or trees. He could see a rather large forest a couple hundred meters to their right.

"Then why are a lot of the demons trying to attack Kohaku?"

Said boy looked up at the girl. The youkai exterminator was currently walking besides the dragon, about a foot of space between the girls swinging feet and himself. "They probably want the jewel shard embedded in my back. That's one of the drives for all of the demons to try and attack Lord Sesshomaru". The slayer looked away from Rin and his gaze landed on the famous sword at the Taiyoukai's hip. "Ever since Inuyasha was given the Meidow Zangetshuha the demons' seem to think that he'll be weaker. They think that they'll be able to kill him since he's without a weapon and get an easier chance at my shard."

"Oh," the girl nodded thoughtfully as she too looked at the sword that had revived her after she had been killed by the wolves. What Kohaku had said made perfect since, even if the demons were incredibly stupid for ever thinking of their Lord as weak.

"It all means nothing you foolish humans!" Jaken had apparently been unable to keep his own thoughts to himself for a very long time, which he had never really been able to do. "Lord Sesshomaru shall never be defeated by youkai as pathetic as the ones we've seen. Why, Naraku and Inuyasha have been the only ones to ever get on our Lord's last strength."

The humans shared a look before sharing the same look with the dragon. Jaken marched on with his head held high and his eyes closed, not seeing that their Lord had stopped walking. They took a step back as Jaken fell to the ground after running into the white hakamas. Looking up the imp was gifted with the sight of a cold golden eye looking at him.

Breaking out into a cold sweat and laughing nervously Jaken began sputtering apologies. "Ano….heheheheh of course they shall never defeat you my Lord. After all they are nothing more than lowly half-aurgh."

The imp broke off his sentence as his head was once again reacquainted with Sesshomaru's fist. Lying in the dirt he heard Rin call out: "Hurry up Master Jaken, or you'll be left behind."

Sesshomaru blocked out the imp's rather annoying voice as he rambled on and on with sincerest apologies and instead dwelled on what Kohaku had stated. He unconsciously ran a clawed hand run over Tenseiga's hilt. It had been a mere month since Tetsaiga had reabsorbed his sword's only attack move. He held back a smile as he noticed that there was no will ill towards his little brother for taking the weapon. In fact he felt rather proud of his otouto for finally proving his worth of their late father's great fang.

Although he was a tad bit jealous of the hanyou. Though he wouldn't admit either fact he was secretly impressed with Inuyasha's growth in strength.

Ah-Un gave a loud aggravated groan. It wasn't the little girl's humming that was bothering them, it was Jaken who kept rambling on and on. An amused glint appeared in both of their eyes as the imp once again met with the back of Sesshomaru's legs. Jaken looked up fearfully, afraid to see those harsh eyes again but he was met with no eyes. Confused as to why his Lord had stopped he asked, "My Lord? What is it?"

Kohaku suddenly tensed and gave out a light gasp as one of his hands shot up to touch where the shard was. Rin shot both of the males a confused and concerned look. Sesshomaru wasn't completely surprised about Kohaku being able to sense the presence and make him go on the alert. A strange scent had assailed his sensitive nose. It smelled similar to that of Naraku's but, it also had a complete unique scent of its own. A new offspring perhaps?

A very powerful aura ran over the group with the same power and force of a stampeding deer's pack. Jaken gripped onto the staff of two heads, his small form trembling. Ah-Un shifted uneasily as both heads swiveled about in the air, attempting to locate the source. Kohaku shook and took his weapon into his hands, Rin pursed her lips and instinctivly bounced off Ah-Un and hid behind her guardian.

Sesshomaru growled and his liquid looking golden orbs hardened to a glare as they swept over the skies. This unknown demon's power was stronger than Naraku's, and considering the kumo was only shy one shard he was immensely powerful.

"Rin, Kohaku."

The humans looked up at him with questioning looks, full of fear.

"Get on Ah-Un and un-strap their muzzles."

"Hai Lord Sesshomaru," Rin stood up straight and saluted as she got to work on the beasts' muzzles. Kohaku assisted her in the job and only after it was completed hoisted her up onto the dragon's back before climbing on himself. Ah-Un bared their fangs, smoke lifting out of their nostrils as they stood on alert.

Sesshomaru was suddenly assaulted with a large wave of the newcomer's scent as a large dark cloud flew over head, before crashing into the ground a few meters ahead of them. Sesshomaru was the only one who didn't flinch as the impact made a loud _boom_, causing an explosion of rock and dust in the air.

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles, preparing himself for battle. Jaken glanced up at his Lord when he heard the ominous sound and flinched both inwardly and out when he saw the small grin on his face. The screen of dust cleared into the air, allowing the demon displaying the great amount of demonic power to be portrayed to the group.

The markings on his face, wrists and the elfish looking ears made him look rather similar to an inu youkai. However, the red eyes and black hair along with his scent made it very easy to tell that he was indeed not. A baroque looking black kimono adorned his slim body.

The demon smirked and said without prompting, "You are weak." Suddenly, a tentacle protruded from his back and flew towards them at an incredible rate. Sesshomaru jumped neatly out of the way, Ah-Un taking the humans to the air, and Jaken made it but just (and not without a shout mind you).

Sesshomaru let out a low laugh, this battle is going to be rather fun. He darted towards the newcomer and drove his clawed hand through his chest.

"Ha!" Jaken cackled and pointed towards the impaled youkai with glee. "That's what you get you impudent youkai! How dare you call my Lord weak!"

The inu youkai frowned inwardly but kept his outside composed. Something was wrong here….His sharp hearing picked out the short passing of words from Rin and Kohaku.

Kohaku: "Something's wrong about the way that looks…."

Rin: "What do you mean?"

Kohaku: "Lord Sesshomaru's arm, it should have penetrated that demon but…it looks like it is being sucked in."

That short conversation and the rather smug look on the youkai's face added worry to his own suspicion. His eyes widened slightly when he felt his arm begin to burn and move deeper into the newcomer's chest without his consent. Six large tentacles erupted out of the creature's back and swarmed around Sesshomaru. They were curving in and about to shove the rest of his body into the demon's before he pulled his arm out and jumped back.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Your arm my Lord!"

The Taiyoukai didn't need to look at his arm to access the damage done to it. He could feel the damage to the limp, and it hurt, even though no one else knew about the flicker of pain flashing through his body. He kept his eyes on the youkai before him, their gazes locked, as he attempted to think of a good attack point.

_I don't understand, _Jaken's brow was sweating and furrowed with concern and worry. _Lord Sesshomaru has poison within his very own claws, _he glanced at the newcomer. _Is this guy's poison stronger? It would most certainly have to be! My Lord's poison runs throughout his entire body, just underneath his flesh, it prevents any other types of poisons from affecting my Lord. Never before has he ever been affected by any other's beings' poisons, not even the poison maker from the Band of Seven, not even Naraku's miasma._

It appeared, that Sesshomaru didn't have to make the next move as tentacles streamed to where he stood and grabbed at him. And, as usual, he jumped out of their way clear before they had a chance of touching him. But, Jaken, whom had been standing behind his Lord as he tells himself personal backup but was really there for protection wasn't that lucky. He once again just barely made it out of their way, having them strike the ground so close to his feet he was thrown through the air.

"Gah," he gasped as he landed a few feet away on his back, breathing heavily as his head swam.

"Poison claws!"

Sesshomaru's hand glowed a bright green as the poison evacuated from his insides through his claws and he swiped at the nearing tentacles, making them break apart and boil. Dodge, swipe, dodge, swipe, their attacks were turning almost into an intricate dance brought even more exotically beautiful because of the fatherly setting sun.

The Taiyoukai snarled as one of the tentacles got past his defense and plunged deep into his shoulder. Blood spurted out of the wound, staining his kimono and fur, and causing Rin to shout out in concern.

The demon suddenly appeared before him and Sesshomaru had a sudden feeling that he now knew how Inuyasha felt whenever he did the same to him. The tentacles immediately begin to move in the same movements that they had done before. Then, the tentacles stopped as a curved blade was thrown through the air, the tip of the bone piercing the enemy's temple.

Both youkai's looked up to see Kohaku partly sitting and standing on Ah-Un in front of Rin. He was clutching the chain that connected to the bone with a determined look on his face.

_You idiot Kohaku! Get the hell out of here! _Sesshomaru seldom worried about the boy, seeing how he is an exceptional slayer, but this youkai was rivaling his own strength and speed. No way in hell could Kohaku this one, and how dare he even attempt such an idiotic thing with Rin so bloody close to him!

Rin gave a loud scream as the tentacles moved their way up the chain with impressive speed and headed straight for the humans. Ah-Un roared and Sesshomaru tore the piece of flesh the demon had shoved into his shoulder he took to the air as fast as he could go. He threw out his arm as he neared them. He forced his arm in front of his pack members and the tentacles impaled the limp in three different spots instead of Kohaku.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

His name and title was shouted at the same time by three different mouths, the tone laced with fear and concern in all three, a low whine coming from Ah-Un.

"You," turning angry golden eyes onto Kohaku he growled, "Don't you dare do that again. Especially with Rin so close to you!"

The boy shivered and nodded, his Lord's blood speckled his face. "But, the demon…"

"Don't do it again," the words were firm, daring the boy to go against his orders, Kohaku promptly shut up and nodded. Inside Sesshomaru was wincing from the pain, three rather thick tentacles were protruding from the other side of his arm, their brown flesh murky with his blood. They made a sudden jerking movement which brought him to the ground.

No doubt the new enemy had expected him to land on his gut or any other part of his body besides his feet from the force of the assault but he landed gracefully on his feet, aggravating the youkai. His hand twitched, with difficulty considering one of the tentacles were going through his palm, causing the poison whip to slash the tentacles in half, the parts still in him falling out afterwards.

He wasn't Inuyasha damnit. So what if a hole was now in his right hand, his forearm, and his bicep, he wasn't going to let the wound bother him in this battle. In fact, he felt a sudden and very familiar surge of anger towards his otouto. If he hadn't taken his weapon, no, if he hadn't given Inuyasha his weapon he wouldn't have been this wounded.

Jaken ran over to him sputtering nonsense that he was just oh so very good at. "Oh my Lord, that looks so painful."

Not even answering the imp Sesshomaru glared at the smug looking youkai. Anger at being wounded and simple fury towards the enemy made his flesh knit back together. In seconds the only thing that even suggested wounds were the wet bloodstreams on his arm and fur.

Sesshomaru growled and ran forward. _If I tear off his head he should die, unless he ends up continuing to fight like Naraku. _The enemy laughed, "Coming at me is just going to get your arm eaten again." The smug look faltered when he saw Sesshomaru's once golden eyes bleed red.

Sesshomaru felt his skull stretch, he could feel fur begin to sprout upon every inch of his body. Red wind picked up around him as he ran and he felt a slight pressure at the bottom of his spine where his tail was forming. He felt his bones shift into a different skeletal structure as he continued to transform.

Rin gasped as suddenly a very large white dog flew out of the tiny tornado, and watched as the giant jaw wrapped around the shocked youkai's head. There was a pronounced ripping sound followed by a pop as the teeth tore the enemy's head off his neck.

His tail curved as he stood, still in a fighting stance facing the decapitated form.

"Ha! Face my Lord's true form and power! He did it!"

Rin and Kohaku gulped. The first and only time they had seen this form of their Lord was when he had flown into the air to be with his mother for a mere couple of seconds. Unlike the other two youkai in the group, the two humans had never seen the giant dog fight, and were a little unnerved by the even more threatening growls emanating from that giant mouth. Jaken screamed as tentacles burst out of the open wound and miasma flowed out thick like lava.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the thick limps wrapped themselves around his person, squeezing him. The head between his teeth laughed as the tentacles wrapped around his legs, torso, tail and snout.

"To warn you, I cannot be killed so easily. This is merely a borrowed body."

"A borrowed body!?"

Kohaku's shout made the three demons on the ground to look up. Sesshomaru growled and shook his head, attempting to dislodge the thick and very strong limps from his jaw but to no prevail.

"Who in the hell are you!?" Jaken had never been so shocked in his live, never had he thought or even dreamed about seeing his master in such a predicament and in his true form too! "Are you an offspring of Naraku?"

The head chuckled. "Don't compare me to that bastard hanyou. If you wish to know I am Magatsuhi, the demon spirits that once resided in the sacred jewel shard."

Kohaku gasped, his weapon still clutched in his hand. That was how he knew someone was coming! His shard reacted to this youkai who was apparently the jewel itself! Rin on the other hand couldn't make heads nor tails of the conversation and nor was she worried about it. All she cared about at the moment was that her father figure was in some serious trouble.

Sesshomaru dug his claws into the ground and snared ferociously before shaking his entire body. Magatsuhi just lauged and slipped between the massive fangs and choosing to float in the air and watch the inu struggle.

Why? Why couldn't his Lord break free? Jaken watched with growing horror as his master's struggles became more and more desperate. Despite that the enemy was the sacred jewel shard itself, Lord Sesshomaru in his true form, holding his true power should be able to break free. So why can't he? Perhaps if he undid the transformation he would be able to slip through the tentacles, but doesn't he realize that? _Well, _Jaken thought seriously, _he is just an inu__, he doesn't seem all that smart. At least in this form._

Ah-Un roared when the tentacles suddenly pulled at one of Sesshomaru's hind legs, successfully bringing the magnificent inu youkai down to the ground. The ground trembled when he crashed, making Jaken fall backwards yet again. The limps wrapped securely around his body, pinning him to the ground.

"_Lord Sesshomaru_!"Rin's shout was deafening and tears shone brightly in her eyes. Erupting out of Ah's mouth was a bright slash of lightening that charred and destroyed the tentacle that was slithering its way to his master.

Sesshomaru's red eyes widened until the blue pupil didn't even seem to exist. This was absurd! Oh if only he hadn't given his weapon over to his half brother, a growl emitted from his throat when the tentacles tightened. They started to constrict around his torso, weakening his air supply. He had to break the transformation, that was the only way to escape. Before he could start to undo his transformation he heard words coming from Kohaku's mouth that successfully froze his heart for a few minutes.

"Please stop! Naraku seeks the shard within me doesn't he! Take the shard and leave them alone…please."

Ah-Un moaned disapprovingly and Rin grabbed onto his armor. "Kohaku! What're you saying!? If he takes your shard you'll die!"

She couldn't take it anymore. Lord Sesshomaru was actually in trouble with this battle and Kohaku was handing over his life? Hot tears spilled over her eyes as she clutched at the demon slayers armor for dear life. "Y-You can't g-go! You can'-t! If he t-takes it you'll di-die. Y-you can't go. You'll b-be he-lping him! You'll be hel-ping Na-Naraku!" Her voice was stuttering from between the sobs and hiccups, and she couldn't keep herself from crying for all she was worth. She bawled as arms wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry Rin." Hands pried at her clutching fingers and she cried harder than she had before. Kohaku was like her brother and he was handing himself over to the enemy, Lord Sesshomaru was like her father and he was in trouble at said enemy's hands. "N-NO!"

The boy pried himself from her grip and jumped off of Ah-Un. He landed in front of the inu's face, the red eyes were glaring into his soul and the reprimanding growls were forbidding him from proceding.

Shooting an apologized look to the captive inu he ran into the clearing and looked up at Magatsuhi's floating head, who in turn gazed down at him with thoughtful, malicious eyes.

"You'll give me your shard human? You'll sacrifice your life?"

"Only in exchange for theirs. Please, let them go."

Jaken stared, wide eyed and opened mouthed at the boy. He was willing to sacrifice himself for them?

Sesshomaru struggled with newfound vigor. No! He would not let one of his pack die, no matter the reason! He would not allow that to happen!

Tentacles flew towards Kohaku who was watching the struggling inu. _Lord Sesshomaru will find a way to kill Naraku, that much I'm certain of. _A picture of a smiling girl with long dark hair and a two tailed cat popped into his mind. _Sango, goodbye sister. _Kohaku tightly closed his eyes, knowing that the oncoming limps would hit their mark.

Yay, my first Inuyasha fanfic! Please review, second chapter is in progress so it should be out soon. Criticism is accepted and wanted as long as they are not flamers. Please let me know if it is any good.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: blood and swearing

Summary: Naraku has come up with a new devious little scheme. To use Magatsuhi, his new little minion created from the jewel shard itself to wound Sesshomaru enough so he himself can absorb the wounded inu youkai's wondrous powers. Can Inuyasha help his wounded brother heal after the assault and will Naraku succeed in gaining Sesshomaru's powers for himself? Read and find out.

_Thoughts_

_'flashback'_

"Talking"

Chapter 2

Kohaku was still wrapped in darkness with the occasional dot of light (you know when you close your eyes so tight that you see dots yeah that's what it is) as he refused to open his eyes. He could hear the sharp whistling as the tentacles sliced through the air and made their way towards him. By the sound of the whistling and that the sound was even possible made it clear that the limps were indeed moving quickly but, in his mind they couldn't be moving any slower.

A loud and ominous crunching, crashing sound suddenly reached his ears, and the sound was made even more ominous by the loud shouts coming from the two smallest companions in the group. "_NO! LORD SESSHOMARRUUUU!"_

What happened? Was the infamous dog demon crushed? No, he couldn't have been, Magatsuhi was supposed to release them in turn for his own life. Right? A loud rush of air suddenly burst all around him, and only seconds after he heard the thunking and clunking sounds as the tentacles made impact. But, he wasn't in any pain, there wasn't any pain at all, so where did the sound come from? A lot of something warm and wet suddenly splattered onto him.

Flinching, his hands curled into tight fists he slowly peeked through his the slit his eyelids made and…gasped. What he saw made his mouth gape, his eyes shoot open all the way and his hands unclench. Fear hit his heart as rapidly as it had when he found that he had slaughtered his family and friends.

Ah-Un roared somewhere up above him in the air and he heard two similar cries of shock and personal pain coming from Rin and Jaken.

Lord Sesshomaru stood in front of him, a physical barrier between him and the tentacles. Three of which were coated in a layer of crimson, extending out of him and stopping mere inches in front of Kohaku. A particularly large tentacle had pierced through his chest, the position suggesting that they breached between his lungs. The child prayed that it had missed his Lord's heart. One went through his right knee, which buckled, the entire leg looking as if it were about to give out, and another had gone through his left thigh.

His silver mane was turning murky and dripped with his own blood, his clothing torn and stained crimson, almost black with the amount drooling out of the wounds. His head was bent forwards, rivulets of blood streaming from the large wounds, and Kohaku could hear the light pants coming from his Lord's mouth.

"Interesting," Magatsuhi watched the scene from above with amusement as the inu looked up at him with intense hatred burning in his eyes. "You'll risk yourself for humans? I can understand the boy doing it seeing as most mortals are foolish like that but, a youkai, especially one whom claims he hates all humanity? At least that is what Naraku tells me, don't say that his information is faulty."

Sesshomaru glared up at the demon head, looking straight into the amused and arrogant eyes. Kami this hurt, his heart, thankfully had not been touched, although it barely missed being pummeled. Still, the organ pulsed at a rate the inu wasn't happy with, as it attempted to push lost blood through the veins that had lost the most, even though it was futile. The Taiyoukai coughed, blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

"Why…?"

Kohaku's soft and frightened voice broke through the pain filled haze in his mind, and the smell of tears from both his pups helped clear his slightly scattered mind.

"Why did you…? Lord Sesshomaru…?"

The youkai Lord didn't want to answer the question, mostly because he didn't know why himself and he didn't know how to explain it so the child would understand. This boy, who he had threatened a year ago after the first kidnapping of Rin, was willing to end his life to save theirs. It proved that he was a foolish child but, like Rin, the boy had wormed his way into his heart and earned his rare affection. Like Rin, he had become to think of Kohaku as his own pup, and just like any parent, biological or not, he had felt compelled to protect him. Seeing the tentacles closing in on the boy had frozen his heart with fear and cracked it at the thought that he could lose someone who had become precious to him. His pup was in trouble, and that alone made him undo the transformation faster than he had ever done before and made him determined to slip through the tentacles that were then closing and crushing on empty space. Without thinking he had rushed over to the boy and had thrown himself in harm's way…he had to protect his pup.

The scent of tears coming from his companions made him want to comfort and console them. He was unused to the feeling but, even though he wanted to do something he only does when Rin has had a nightmare he couldn't. The pain and tentacles refused his movements.

"Tell me Sesshomaru," Magatsuhi's taunting voice pulled their attention back onto him. "Just what is that fluff on your shoulder?" A tentacle restrained his arm to his side as another poked and prodded at the fur. "It makes you look very feminine…did you know that?"

Jaken squawked at that. "You…How dare you imply that my Lord looks feminine!"

Ignoring the imp Magatsuhi continued to have the tentacle poke and prod at Sesshomaru's fur. "If you won't tell me what it is, I'll just have to find out for myself."

Sesshomaru growled and another fear gripped at him. He didn't know what Magatsuhi intended to do, to find out what his tail was and frankly, he really didn't want anything to be done to it for the bastard's little experiment. No matter what he did though, as long as it wasn't pulled he could remain passive.

The Taiyoukai had never felt so much pain in one setting as he was experiencing now, and if Magatsuhi intended to pull at the fur, his pain would only increase. Unbeknownst to his little group, his fur was like a second tail. Inside it was a bone and that bone allowed him to be able to crush his opponents. And that bone ran parallel to his spinal column, circled the entire curve of his shoulder and exited out his skin, flowing into the fur. If Magatsuhi pulled at it…

"Well, are you going to tell me? No? Than off it comes."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as tentacles wrapped securely around the fur and began to tug. His arm was still secured to his side and there was no way for him to move, as the fur unraveled from his beneath his arm he winced and a small whimper escaped his throat.

Kohaku had no idea as to what he should do, everyone in their pack had frozen in place and Lord Sesshomaru had forbid him from participating in the fight. But, he was close enough to the inu to be able to hear the tiny whimper of pain.

Sesshomaru gasped as the tentacle in his knee flattened into a hook like thing and pulled back, biting into the four sensitive areas around his knee and bringing him to the ground. Not completely, he wasn't going to allow that to happen a second time, his injured knee cried with pain, rocketing it up his entire leg when it hit the ground. A small puddle of blood pooled around him, and as he fell, he could feel an inch of the bone connecting him to his fur escape from his skin.

Jaken gasped, his demonic vision easily able to see the bone protruding from his Lord's flesh. The white chunk was covered in blood and the skin around the protruding bone stretched and ripped. And even he, with his much weaker sense of smell, could smell his Lord's blood.

Running forward the imp stuck the staff into the ground, aiming the man's head at the tentacle currently pulling at his Lord's fur. "Staff of Two Heads!" Flames erupted out of the open mouth, burning the tentacle but not touching his Lord. Before the tentacle could be completely destroyed another rushed to its aid, successful in knocking Jaken off his feet and the staff out of his hands.

Honestly, he was thankful to Jaken for at least trying to help him, but as he expected it would do no good. Sesshomaru snapped his fangs together as the tentacles gave another particularly vicious tug. He could feel the bone moving out of place within him, could feel it sliding up in the direction it wasn't meant to go. His insides burned with pain as the end of the bone brushed past them, instead of being pulled straight out, Magatsuhi was pulling the fur backwards, making the bone extend out of the entire curve of his shoulder, stretching and shredding the skin there. Blood escaped the wound in rivers, beading down his already bloodied back, chest and arm. Clenching his eyes tightly, Sesshomaru roared as his fur was ripped clean from his person, the bone hitting and crashing into his organs and shoulder blade as it flew from its own personal confinement.

Rin let out an ear piercing scream as the fur flew through the air, sending specks of blood to fly in every which direction in its wake as it flailed helplessly. The fur landed on the ground with a harsh impact, twitching and jerking as if it were alive and sending even more specks of blood on the exposed bone decorate the ground.

Kohaku flinched and fell to his back in shock. _That fur was __attached__ to him!? Well, not anymore obviously._

Jaken stared wide eyed in shock, he had no idea that the fur was attached to his Lord. And he was in even more shock as Lord Sesshomaru dug a fang into his bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"Ah-Un go down!" The dragon groaned and shot to the ground, heading for the rest of their pack. Tears flew from her eyes hot and fast. Her Lord was in trouble, he was in pain, and in so much more pain than when she had first found him. She had to help him!

As he landed Rin was just about to jump off to her own feet when the shout from her Lord made her stop. "No Rin! Stay back!" Crying she struggled to stay put, disgusted at herself for both wanting to disobey him and for following his command.

"I see, so that thing was attached to you," Magatsuhi's voice was malicious and full of manic glee. "But, do not fret, my dear weak puppy. Naraku merely wished for me to wound you, so he could come in like the coward he is and absorb you when your defenses are weakest."

Fury flashed through his body like a tsunami at being called a puppy, but he was unable to do anything about it at that moment in time. Clenching his fangs and eyes a small mewing noise escaped his throat as the tentacles within him twisted. They twisted and twitched, successfully stretching the wounds further as they finally retreated from his person.

Kohaku immediately ran to his side and made a movement as if to place a hand on his shoulder in concern, but after quick thinking he pulled back his hand. One, the Taiyoukai was fatally injured and he didn't want to worsen the wounds any more than they already were. And this was Lord Sesshomaru he was considering touching. Usually, the youkai Lord doesn't really mind being touched by either of the humans in his pack, but, in his current situation Kohaku wasn't quite sure that the demon was docile enough to touch. In his current state even Rin would most likely get hurt.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The slayer looked up as Jaken and Rin ran up to them as fast as their little legs would carry, Ah-Un trailing behind. "Oh my Lord, you mustn't move unnecessarily," Jaken squeaked as he took in the full extent of Lord Sesshomaru's wounds and the pained expression on the usual emotionless face. Rin placed a small hand tentatively on their Lord's uninjured, armless shoulder, ignoring the frantic head shaking of the only other human present who was suddenly very worried about the girl's safety.

The Taiyoukai growled softly, not as a warning or threat but merely as a plea and Rin released her hold. The small girl wanted to cry but, she had shed all her tears and no matter how hard she tried they wouldn't come.

A chuckle from in the air caused the group to remember their current enemy. "Aren't you all the sweetest little pack I ever did see," the head smirked before having the unharmed tentacles float in the air around him. "I'll be going now, I'm sure I've outstayed my welcome and that you all will most surely make quite a brilliant little present for Naraku when he finally shows up."

And in the same way he appeared he disappeared. In seconds the dark cloud was gone and Sesshomaru finally let his head and shoulders slump forward as wave after wave of agony tore through his form. Ah-Un walked in front of him and turned to the side, exposing their left. Ah brought his head down and gently and carefully took hold of the white hairoi and pulled the dog demon closer to his form.

Somehow he managed to straddle Ah-Un's back, he weakly stated, "Get on, we're leaving this place."

Kohaku helped lift Rin and Jaken onto Ah-Un, afterwards Jaken setting the staff close to the boy so he could help pull him up. As the three settled behind their Lord Ah-Un took to the air, careful not to move their necks so they wouldn't disturb their master who was currently slumped over them.

The sun had completely set sometime during the fight without their knowledge, they used the night sky as a cover as they flew overhead to the forest.

Rin, who was sitting directly behind Lord Sesshomaru looked with big eyes at the gaping wound in her Lord's back. The wound wasn't completely clear to her, due to his mane that lay just over it, but between the locks she could see the blood staining not just the usually pristine clothing and hair but also his armor. Worse than the blood on the outside was the fact that she could see the threads of blood still inside her Lord, dripping from an area that appeared to be his lungs or ribs and slipping into his intestines. Thankfully, the girl couldn't see the organs but she had been taught long ago where which parts of the body were. Her entire form shook with fear for him, he…he wouldn't die…would he?

Jaken and Kohaku were having similar thoughts, even though they couldn't see the full extent of the wound. Neither have ever even dreamed of Lord Sesshomaru's live being threatened, but the sudden rush into the cruel nightmarish reality was making them doubt their Lord's survival.

Ah-Un made a sudden dive under the canopy, their keen eyes searching for a safe place to rest. Un was the first to spot it and turned so their body would head for it. It appeared to be an underground burrow, and as they landed and Kohaku dismounted they searched for any signs of the owner. The slayer knelt and fingered the soft soil, noting how he couldn't find any tracks in the dirt.

Sesshomaru opened one bright gold eye and took a delicate sniff. The very faint smell of badger youkai was scattered across the burrow, the scattered notions of the scent indicating that the demon had abandoned its home a few months ago. Stating that piece of information Kohaku nodded and walked into the hole that was big enough for Ah-Un to fit through without slouching or getting cramped.

The group descended into the ground at a slight slant and Kohaku had to get back on the dragon's back seeing how there was no light to guide him through the darkness. The soil was cool and comforting, at least to the dragon it was comforting, seeing as how he was the only one on his feet. The scent of the damp soil was comforting to all three of the demons.

Ah-Un finally met what seemed to be the place where the badger demon used to sleep, and there seemed to be no other room. To Rin and Kohaku all there was was a vast darkness to meet their eyes but to the youkai's the room was rather spacious. It was curved like cave walls, and was high enough for even Sesshomaru to stand, and it seemed cleared of bugs which was amazing on its own seeing as how they had traveled at most fifteen feet underground. There was a pile of wood in the center of the room and Ah created a decent fire with his lightning, making it so the humans could see it as well.

Sesshomaru whimpered as Ah-Un carefully and gently placed him on the ground (with the help of his companions) so he was partly sitting up against the wall. The dampness wasn't a comfort to the Lord at all who didn't want to open his eyes. He wanted to be somewhere dry and warm not cold and wet.

"Master Jaken," Kohaku made his voice hushed, so it wouldn't disturb the youkai. "We should gather water for him. If we don't his wounds could easily become infected."

The imp nodded. "Hai, that would be a very wise decision."

Kohaku pursed his lips and nodded as well, almost forgetting about their Lord's blood that was splattered all over him, Ah-Un, Jaken and Rin. They looked over at him when he started to whimper in pain, his brow furrowing as he mewed. Rin walked over to him, curled up next to his left side and began running comforting hands through his mane, quieting his whimpers.

Jaken, Kohaku and Ah-Un exited the burrow, setting about to do their respected jobs. Jaken took a sniff and walked towards the river up north about twenty meters with a flask he had gotten out of one of the bags strapped to Ah-Un's back.

Kohaku waited for a moment and watched the entrance to the burrow. After a few seconds and a small push from Ah-Un he walked off after Jaken. Ah-Un groaned as they watched the two disappear. Their eyes locked on each other before looking down into the burrow. Normally, they would have followed after the two but at the moment Lord Sesshomaru and Rin needed them more.

Five hundred miles away from Sesshomaru's current spot, a strong scent was carried downwind where a small group slept around a fire. The small fire was fickering to try and stay alive, casting dull lighting on the group. The fire threw dancing shadows on a monk with dark hair, wearing a purple and black kimono sleeping against one of the tree trunks. A sharp staff was lying across his crossed lap.

The shadows licked the faces of two dark haired girls, sleeping in sleeping bags, a strange looking bag and a large boomerang. A two tailed demon cat, currently in its larger form with a tiny red haired, fluffy tailed kitsune.

The flames couldn't reach the sixth figure who was sleeping on the higher branches of the same tree the monk slept against. The moon decided to shed its light upon the dog eared hanyou instead. The figure was clad in a red kimono and a rather old dusty looking sword lay in his lap. The hanyou's nose suddenly twitched as it caught the scent flowing downwind. Gold eyes opened and narrowed as they turned towards the east, where the smell was coming from.

How could I do that to him? Slaps myself…poor Sesshomaru. Third chapter is coming up soon so the more reviews I get the sooner it comes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating sooner, my computer wouldn't let the chapter load for some reason.

Warning: blood and swearing

Summary: Naraku has come up with a new devious little scheme. To use Magatsuhi, his new little minion created from the jewel shard itself to wound Sesshomaru enough so he himself can absorb the wounded inu youkai's wondrous powers. Can Inuyasha help his wounded brother heal after the assault and will Naraku succeed in gaining Sesshomaru's powers for himself? Read and find out.

_Thoughts_

_'flashback'_

"Talking"

Chapter 3

Jumping down from the tree the hanyou sniffed at the air again before scowling. He wasn't sure whose blood it was on the air all he could tell at the moment was that there was a lot of it. He looked down at Miroku, whose hands and apparently even his subconscious was just as lecherous in sleep as they were when he's awake. A smirk crept slowly onto the sleeping monks face like a blooming flower, however this flower was a rose, beautiful at first look but when you get to close the thorns pierce your skin. But this rose's thorns were not thorns but nearly over perverted hands that can't stay away from a woman's and most likely a man's inappropriate areas. And as that creeping smirk spread across his face his long, thin fingers flexed, groping the empty air.

Inuyasha, knew that the monk was most likely in one of his little fantasy worlds about Sango finally submitting to her secret wants and lusts, or perhaps… could the letch be thinking of Kagome? He gropes her whenever he gets the chance as well, even if it's not nearly as bad as when with Sango. Feeling a sudden fit of anger and over protectiveness Inuyasha shoved one foot into the monk's ribcage with enough force to knock the man over. Immediately when he hit the ground the monk spluttered to life, grabbing his staff and reaching a hand into his haoroi to most likely grab a sutra. Dark eyes surveyed the area, looking up, down, to the sides, before they landed on clawed feet and slowly made their way up the red clad, smirking half demon.

"There is no danger, is there Inuyasha?"

"Nope."

"Then why did you wake me up at such an ungodly hour!?" Tired frustration morphed into a look of surprise and the surprise morphed into a look of lecherous greed with the smirk spreading so much on his face and turning into such a mischevious look Inuyasha had to wonder if Shippo really was the kitsune in the group. His dark eyes swam through the air onto the sleeping slayer where they commenced to skim over the covered form. _Oh how I would love to get that woman uncovered and into my arms…and bed, ku ku ku_"Unless, you believe that I should try to get my way with Sango now that she is asleep she won't be as wary. No, what are you doi-ack!"

Inuyasha's eye twitched as his clawed hand rested in the air where Miroku's head once was. "You idiot, I didn't wake you up for that! Feh".

Pulling his hand back to his chest where his arms crossed over his chest in an almost protective cover he left the monk to pull himself out of the dirt. Walking over to the sleeping cat and kitsune he realized that he must not have been as silent as he thought he was when the large ears twitched, causing the large demon to open her eyes and look at him curiously.

"Monk, I expect that you'll wake them up," jerking his head over to the girls to indicate who 'them' was. The hanyou picked up the fox by the tail as he heard Miroku practically throw himself in Sango's direction.

"If I may ask Inuyasha, why are you having us all wake up at this moment when there is no danger?"

"I'll explain it when you get them up," _Kami, why can't they just do as they're told? That monk should__ know__ now that I don't like to say things twice. _Ignoring the reprimanding look Kirara was throwing at him Inuyasha dropped the kit to let him connect to the hard ground. (such a brilliant way to wake up ne? and in the middle of the night too)

"Wah what was that? Sango, Kagome! Gah!" The screaming stopped when Sippo's head met with Inuyasha foot. Getting up off his back the red haired youkai glared at the hanyou and pointed at him with a tiny finger. "Inuyasha you teme! Wait 'till I tell Kagome what you just did, she'll sit you so far into the ground that you won't know right side up! Kagome! Kagome!"

The half breed's entire body twitched as he twisted around to look at the girl from the future with bright horror reading through his eyes and face clearly enough for bugs to see it on the ground. The girl mumbled and turned to her side, her back facing them as Inuyasha sighed with relief before lunging for Shippo who screamed. Chasing the kit around the hanyou finally managed to catch the little guy by his tail and covered his mouth; muffling the screams coming from the still struggling kit.

Kirara mewed in slight annoyance from the two and then from the loud smack followed by Sango's voice screaming, "Pervert!" Nonetheless Kagome finally opened her eyes to see Sango's upper body twisting out of her sleeping bag like a demon so she could hit every inch of Miroku's body she could physically reach. Inuyasha was kneeling on the ground, one of his hands covering the squiming Shippo's mouth as said kit was dangling from the half demon's tight hold on his fluffy tail.

Kirara closed her eyes and listened as the children began their usual fights. Inuyasha was sat, the minute the bright purple glow emanated from the cursed necklace around his neck Shippo was able to break free of his grip with a victorious shout. And of course the kit yelped and hid behind Kagome's legs as Inuyasha pulled himself off the ground and snarled at him only to be sat a couple more times, and Sango had given up on trying to reach Miroku with her hand and resulted in grabbing Hirakos and using that to attack him.

After about ten minutes she reopened her eyes to see the group sitting around the dying fire looking considerably calmer than when they had woken up. Honestly, she was the only mature one in the entire group.

"Alright Inuyasha," Sango had her hands in her lap as she looked across the dancing flames to the still fuming half demon. "Why did you wake us all up? It's still the middle of the night."

"I smelled blood," immediately the drooping heads of his pack jumped up and their suddenly very alert eyes found his squarely focused. "I don't know whose, we're too far away for me to get an identity to it but there's a hell of a lot of it."

Kagome lifted a finger to her chin and remarked as she looked up at the starless sky, "Well, now that you mention it, I think I can sense the sacred Shikon jewel shard." She pointed to the east and everyone turned to look in the direction, "I think it's coming from over in that direction somewhere, it's really feint though."

Inuyasha stood, the others following suit. "Feh, that's the same place the scent of blood is coming from."

Without a word the girls packed up their things while Miroku kicked out the fire. Sango, Miroku and Shippo jumped onto Kirara's back who stood and crouched, ready to jump to the air while Kagome clambered onto Inuyasha's back. The group took off, letting the moon that was still centered in the sky like a ghostly phantom guide them to where they needed to go.

After a couple of hours with the moon just starting to fall the group remained silent. Inuyasha could feel Kagome's breath even out and her heart beat slow to a smooth steady beat as she fell asleep on his back. Looking at Kirara he rolled his eyes when he saw that the humans on her back were sleeping as well, so was Shippo but, the kid was just that a kid, he needed as much sleep as he could get. A long range of mountains came into view and different smells automatically bombarded his sensitive nose, causing his eyes to squint and his nose to curl in disgust at the many new and extremely disgusting smells.

"Ugh, what is that?" Miroku's groggy voice drew the attention of one snowy white ear as the monk coughed and covered his mouth and nose, accidently hitting Sango's back with his elbow. The slayer groaned when her reflex told her to slap the perverted man behind her before she told herself that neither was the touch a hand groping an inappropriate area or on purpose. For once. She too covered her mouth and nose as she brought into awareness enough to smell the disgusting scents once she lifted her face from Kirara's thick fur on her neck.

_Guess the smell is horrid enough to rouse even humans from sleep _Inuyasha thought as Kagome stirred on his back and Shippo hopped onto Miroku's shoulder. "Inuyasha," Kagome's voice was high pitched as she covered her nose with a cringe on her face, "What is that smell?"

Inuyasha felt aggravated at their reactions to the horrid fumes coming from the place, he had the best nose here so it should be he who was complaining. "Do I really need to tell you? Trolls, goats, and every other thing that lives here," he snorted as he jumped over a sharp protruding rock. His eyes narrowed as he caught the scent of blood, however it not being the same blood that he was pursuing.

"Ah, what are those? Trolls?"

Sango answered Shippo's frightened question as she ran a soothing hand in his red hair. "It appears so." A couple of trolls were up ahead, their massacred bodies leaning against the rocks. Blood and gore was speckling the rock halfway up to its peak, making disgusting yet beautiful patterns on its grey surface, the crimson liquid glittering like dark gems in the setting moonlight. "Look at the wounds though," Miroku pointed at the deep slashes on the demons' necks where skin and muscle had been ripped clean apart. Their heads were resting on their shoulders, connected to the bloody lump of neck by slim slivers of flesh, blood glistened as it slowly dribbled from the open wounds that was still dissolving under green puddles that ate away at the skin and bone.

Taking another sniff Inuyasha felt a flash of fear. "It looks like Sesshomaru's poison." The blood up ahead…the blood that had woken him just from the pure amount of it….

Kagome let out a shriek as she clutched tighter onto the fire rat as her ride made a sudden mad dash forward, causing Kirara to yowl as she was forced to double her stopped pace to keep up. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"His blood smells to be about another days travel ahead, but if we hurry we could get there in a couple of hours."

"Who's blood Inuyasha? Your brothers!?"

"Yeah monk his, there's a lot of it and it smells fresh." _What the hell is going on? Who the heck could of hurt _Sesshomaru_ this badly? And who did this other scent belong to? _The hanyou felt a sudden stab of guilt as Tetsaiga shifted at his hip when he kicked off the side of a rock. He had taken the Meidow, if he hadn't would his aniki have been injured this bad?

"Guys I can sense the sacred jewel shard!" Kagome seemed able to sense his tenseness due to the fact she was resting on his back and didn't wait for him to ask. "It's up there somewhere," pointing forward to show where up there was. "But, it's strange…"

"What do you mean Kagome?" Miroku's brow was furrowed as his thoughts ran deep. His mind was running along the same path of Inuyasha's, the same path but a different route. _The shard that Kagome is sensing could be either Naraku or Kohaku. Knowing Naraku, he wouldn't want to risk himself by fighting Sesshomaru, even if the Taiyoukai was without any weapon but, Lady Kikyo had purified Kohaku's shard so Naraku couldn't use it for his gain. Kohaku couldn't have been the cause and Naraku wouldn't have done it unless he suddenly changed battle tactics._

"It's like it just ran away, but at the same time like it's staying put. I can still sense its presence in the same general place, it almost feels like a cloud or something around the place but at the same time its not there anymore." Her fingers curled into the fire rat, "I don't know how to explain it."

The darkness from the sky was beginning to fade behind them, the edges turning from black to a dull bluish grey. The sun was starting to rise, indicating a new day that held the promise of surprise.

"Sango, how's Kirara fairing? Can she make it a few more hours?" Inuyasha didn't want to stop for any reason necessary, and if It came to it Inuyasha could run ahead with Kagome while the others rested.

Sango patted the feline's head, eliciting a yowl. "She's fine, what about you Inuyasha?"

"Feh, I don't get tired like you humans do," putting an extra amount of force into his right leg he shot up another couple meters.

After about two more hours (there's a lot of hour hopping isn't there?) the group reached a large field that seemed to stretch for miles, at least that's what he expected to see after the large hill before him, with the sun's dangerous rays just barely leaking over the horizon. Inuyasha inhaled deeply and stopped; causing Kagome to yelp and Kirara to made a harsh stop, making her skid in the air in front of them.

"The battle took place just over that hill," he shrugged Kagome off his back and she walked beside him, somehow keeping up with his not so fast but not so slow pace. "Sesshomaru's scent is all over the place," _as well as this other scent._

Sango and Miroku jumped off of Kirara, Shippo clutching onto the monk's robes as the fire cat transformed into her smaller self and hopped into the slayer's arms. "Kagome," Shippo perched himself more comfortably on the mouscled shoulder so he wouldn't fall off. "Do you still sense the Shikon shard?"

Everyone turned to the girl, with the exception of Inuyasha whose being seemed focused on the area ahead, but one snow white ear was turned towards her. Kagome held her chin high and kept her back straight as she attempted to locate the jewel's presence, "It's the same as before, like it's here but at the same time it isn't."

After the statement the hanyou practically ran the rest of the way up the hill in front of them, the others quickening their pace to follow behind. The scent of Sesshomaru's blood was assailing his nose, caressing the nerves in his brain that indicated what smell was what almost as if it wanted to throw him into guilt over drive. _F__eh__, why should he feel guilty over what happened to that bastard? Sesshomaru had been trying to kill him ever sense Tetsaiga allowed his person instead of Sesshomaru's to be its weilder. Then again, aniki had been helping him out lately…and even though he has had more than enough chances to kill him he never has. Plus aniki had even given him his weapon! Like he finally acknowledged him in strength. _As he got to the top of the hill his eyes widened and a gasp flew from his mouth at the sight before him.

'Inuyasha what is it…?" Miroku's voice trailed off as the rest of the pack stood beside him, sharp intakes of breath coming from each of them. Even Kirara had let out a surprised shrill noise.

Naraku's tentacles were literally covering the ground like a thick, bloody blanket. Though the group was still a bit of a distance they could clearly see that most of the tentacles were sliced in different parts, although the real damage had yet to be seen. Large gauge marks were in the ground in one area, looking as if something had tried to tear the earth apart.

Walking slowly the group headed towards the destruction, Sesshomaru's bloody scent getting stronger and stronger with each step. Littered around them was tentacles and now that they were closer they could see the little and major damage done to them, most were slashed into thousands of little pieces, the wounds themselves issueing the same green acid that were left on the trolls. These were so fresh however, that thin tendrils of white smoke still wafted out of the poison that still ate away at the lumps of flesh turning them into unrecognizable mushy masses. A couple were charred, caving in where the flesh was blackest and the delicate sniff showed Inuyasha of the distinct smoky smell from Jaken's staff and the sharp tang of the dragon's lightning.

"Look at these gauges," Inuyasha turned to the rest of the group who where bending over and looking into the deep groves. Inuyasha copied them and noted that the surrounding and endless darkness of the valleys seemed to go down for a couple of meters, they were obviously serious wounds inflicted on the earth itself due to the battle.

"I wonder what-," Sango started to say twisting her head before Inuyasha interrupted.

"They look like claw marks. Sesshomaru must of transformed." Blood was licking the edges of them and was slowly dripping into the dark, however most of the blood was centered in the field, thick tentacles covered in the crimson liquid as the lie in the puddle of blood beneath them. Each and every one of them positively wreaked of Sesshomaru.

"What happened?" Shippo had gotten off of Miroku's shoulder and was currently hopping over the wounds inflicted by Sesshomaru's claws as he voiced everyone's question.

_Kohaku…_Sango's eyes were narrowed as she bit her lip. _Was he alright? _Kirara sensed the woman's worry and mewled before snuggling further into her arms.

Kagome walked away from the group. Something white had caught her attention and the sight of the thing dragged her about six yards away from the pack. Looking down at the blood stained fur she felt a strange feeling of recognition. _This thing looks familiar…_ and even more disturbing to her suspicion was the spiked bone sticking out of one end, blood covering it along with slivers of flesh and muscle.

"Inuyasha, guys, come look at this."

Looking up they automatically approached to her side before looking down at the object as well.

"Is that…?" Sango knelt and poked the fur, Kagome shrieked along with Shippo and recoiled to hide behind Miroku when it twitched away from the woman's touch.

Gripping his staff and ignoring the younger pack members behind him Miroku stated stiffly, "I believe it is."

Inuyasha knelt down as well, picked up the bone between his claws and stood back up before taking a deep sniff. "Yep, this fluff is definitely Sesshomau's. Who knew that it was actually a part of him though, I thought it was just a fashion statement."

"But who could have torn it off him?" Shippo was greatly confused. He had seen his pack leader's elder brother get injured, so he knew it was possible, although the only time he gets injured is usually when his enemy does something sneaky. But who could've been strong enough to tear him apart?

Inuyasha walked away from the fur to the edge of the destruction. "I don't know what happened, and we won't know until we find him. It smells like he and his pack went to the forest over there."

Sango walked up to him looking at the white haired half demon with large eyes. "Is Kohaku…can you smell him?"

Looking into her desperate, apprensive face he took another sniff and nodded before replying quietly, comfortingly, "He smells alright, terrified, but unharmed." _Though that may just be because Sesshomaru's scent is so strong it's blocking nearly everything else, _he couldn't find the heart within him to tell that to her though.

Kirara jumped out of her arms, and the woman appeared to be too relieved to even notice that she was transforming before the cat was nearly as tall as her neck. "Monk," Inuyasha called getting into position to run. "You're running this time, Kagome you're getting on Kirara with Sango and Shippo."

He lead them to the forest sniffing the air constantly to stay on his brother's trail. It seemed that he had rid the dragon in the air but thankfully their scent was downwind of him. Miroku was panting from the fast pace they were doing and Inuyasha could hear the silent rasping of Kirara as well but, only once they found his brother would they rest.

After entering the forest the rising sun was blocked by the thick canopy, and there was no trace of nocturnal mortal animals and youkai as they prepared to sleep. Birds began to chirp their songs and a couple huffing sounds came from far away deer. Kirara suddenly growled before landing ubruptly in front of Inuyasha causing Miroku to crash into his back from his sudden stop.

Throwing the monk off himself he lifted himself from the dirt and was about to yell what the hell was wrong when the feline turned to the opening of a burrow. "I wonder…," Miroku walked over to the opening, already recovered from his crash before kneeling. Just as soon as he knelt he jumped back up and backed off a few feet when a low ominous growl ensued from the burrow.

Inuyasha let out a laugh that to Kagome sounded more like Buyo suffering from a hairball. "So that's where the old dog is," golden eyes glittering with both amusement and worry he crouched in front of the opening, ignoring the warning growls.

"Inuyasha," Sango's voice and posture screamed caution as she and Kagome dismounted off of Kirara who in turn undid her transformartion. "Perhaps you should back up a bit." Shippo yelped when the growls turned from soft to vicious followed by the sound of clacking most likely very powerful jaws.

"Oh please why should I?" The hanyou waved the caution away with his hand and began his decent.

Shippo bounced up to the entrance and shouted at him, "Rethink Inuyasha! It might not be who we're looking for!"

Inuyasha ignored the kit but the others didn't. They looked at each other, each face holding the same expression, the silent question of if they had invaded an easily aggravated youkai and not Sesshomaru.

The growling stopped only to be replaced with a loud, "what the hell?" from Inuyasha. A roar was emitting from the burrow now and a bright blue light was climbing up from the ground down below. The light seemed to be chasing the frightened hanyou who burst out from the entrance, his white mane getting singed from the electric blue attack. "Fucking dragon!"

Shippo screamed as two large heads suddenly appeared out of the entrance, their dark scales a perfect camouflage for the area around them. Both heads were attached to a single large body that just barely exited the burrow. The dragon looked as if it were planning to attack before stopping and just looking at them. The heads looked at each other then back at them before turning back into the burrow and disappearing.

"That was the bastard's dragon!" Inuyasha shouted with a smirk before following the beast. "And I think it's invitin' us in."

The rest of the group faltered before following their alpha.

Yes chap. 3 is done! Way to go Ah-Un u electrocute Inu's ass! Mwahahaha cough clears throat cough sorry just a bit hyped up on Halloween candy…Anyway thanks for the reviews so far and keep 'em coming!

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: blood and swearing

Summary: Naraku has come up with a new devious little scheme. To use Magatsuhi, his new little minion created from the jewel shard itself to wound Sesshomaru enough so he himself can absorb the wounded inu youkai's wondrous powers. Can Inuyasha help his wounded brother heal after the assault and will Naraku succeed in gaining Sesshomaru's powers for himself? Read and find out.

_Thoughts_

_'flashback'_

"Talking"

Chapter 4

Jaken and Kohaku tensed, it had only been half a day and yet someone was already coming for them. Their Lord's blood had dried on their skin and clothes; creating an itchy shell where ever the blood had landed and the smell had calmed. Both males had their weapons drawn, the slayer inhaled sharply through his nose as he lifted his blade (what is his weapon called? A sword, dagger or does it have its own name like Sango's hirakous? And how do you spell that?) to a defensive position. Jaken gulped and glared at the opening to the burrow, the staff quivering in his tight hold. Ah-Un was the one who had alerted them to the coming people or things, their growls low and quiet though still dangerous. The group had decided to leave their muzzles un-strapped in-case of any danger.

Rin glanced at the agitated dragon for only a second before glancing over at Kohaku and Jaken get into fighting stances, preparing for the battle that they were not looking forward to. Sesshomaru was whimpering softly as she ran one of her hands in and over his hair in a soothing rhythm while the other was rubbing soft circles on the base and tip of his ear. A huff of air blew from his nostrils as he sensed the tension within the small room, no doubt he could smell the oncoming intruders but whether they were friendly or not he could not say due to the pain from the wounds.

The group heard sudden noises from the official opening of the burrow where the intruders were, they were loud and apparently felt no reason to hide the fact that they were there. Their voices were muffled due to the fifteen foot distance between the groups so they couldn't tell if it were just random passerby, Naraku or his offspring, possible help or even the badger demon that owned the small burrow. Everything was silent, the only things heard was Ah-Un's growls and their own heavy breathing and the occasional soft whimper coming from the injured Lord so when Ah's fangs clicked together producing the loud snapping the group jumped.

Apparently the trespassers were indeed dangerous, why else would they be coming down into some random tunnel where anything could be? Ah opened his mouth; a bright blue light cackling with power and electricity formed in his throat before lighting up the darkened tunnel and escaping from his mouth. There was a loud, shocked and infuriated shout coming from, most likely the one who was trying to descend down to their level, and the three smallest members of the group could practically feel their hearts beat within their mouths where they had traveled up the esophagus, up the throat and currently resided.

The dragon slowly walked into the tunnel his tail disappearing in a matter of seconds and there was complete silence in the room for a minute before he reappeared and settled himself against the far wall.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks in the mouth of the cave; causing the others to run into him and roughly push him the rest of the way into the room. Their reactions were the same as his, clean pure shock making their eyes wide and their mouths to hang until they threaten to unhinge themselves from their joints.

The fire in the small room was casting gorgeous red and yellow colors floating across the room, bright red embers floating softly in the air away from the flames. Jaken and Kohaku's brows were furrowed up to the top of their heads as they lowered their weapons slowly in surprise of who the intruders were. _It looks like they're not dangerous enemies after all, _Kohaku thought as he eyed his older sister's gang.

Inuyasha's eye twitched as the flames licked a yellowish coloring on his older brother, making the already gruesome wounds far more disgusting to look at. A gaping, bloody hole was in his chest, thin red threads of blood and skin linking the body together (don't worry he's still completely intact people…except for the fur). The hanyou could quite clearly see the brown soil through the wound, a wound so big one could probably fit their head into. His right knee looked like it had imploded in on itself, as if one of the tentacles had ran straight through it and then pulled a chunk of flesh through the back of it. His left thigh was missing a chunk of flesh and muscle, turning it into a bloody mess; ultimately the man wouldn't be able to walk for a good while. Kagome recovered from the first shock of his immediate appearance and was now covering her mouth and turning away with her shoulders shaking as she attempted to hold back the sudden and powerful urge to puke.

Inuyasha's fingers twitched as he eyed the long wound on his elder brother's shoulder. The skin was completely torn, flesh and pink bloody muscle ripped clean apart. His once white clothing was almost completely red, and the areas that were closest to the wounds were black with blood. His armor was cracked, the spikes gone and the only thing keeping it on was the sashes around his belly. The young human girl was sitting beside him, her own being covered with blood that was still not completely dry but, the new group almost didn't notice that she was even there, their attention trapped by the massive wounds afflicting the Taiyoukai.

"Sango, what are you doing here?"

Immediately the older slayer jumped from her spot in the opening and enveloped her younger brother in a tight bear hug before pulling back in alarm. In her haste she hadn't even seen the dark blood stains that turned brown on his figure, now that she had she fingered the hard substance. "Kohaku, are you alright? Where are you hurt?"

Kohaku opened his mouth to respond before closing it along with his eyes and clenching his fists and teeth. His dark eyes opened as he drew in a deep breath and the elder exterminator was shocked to see unshed tears glittering in the dark orbs before he looked away from her. And his gaze landed on the injured Sesshomaru.

"It's not my blood."

Everyone looked at the boy in shock before turning back to the Taiyoukai. The inu youkai gave a sudden shaky breath a series of tiny whimpers escaped his slightly parted lips, a small line of crimson dribbling down his chin. Rin ran both hands through his hair in a motherly fashion, attempting to soothe the distraught man.

Kagome turned back to them, her need to puke no longer there and she took a deep breath. "Do you have any water? We should clean his wounds before they become infected."

Sesshomaru's pack all looked up at her. "Yes, we do have water," Jaken's high voice suddenly wasn't so high pitched. "Kohaku and I went to get some as soon as we got here but, my Lord won't let anyone near him. The only one allowed to go to him is Rin."

Kohaku and Jaken both shuddered at the memory of when they had brought back the water. Lord Sesshomaru and Rin were in the same position that they were now but, when they approached he growled so ominously they nearly wet themselves. They hadn't tried since.

"Feh, the bastard needs his wounds treated, you should of done it anyway." Inuyasha's insides twisted at the sight of his injured brother and covered the unease and guilt with his snappish attitude. He grabbed the canteen in the middle of the room and ordered Rin to move.

"Rin won't move," the girl's usually happy grin turned to a sharp scowl as she glared at the approaching hanyou. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like it when Rin leaves him."

Kagome blinked. Never had she heard the usually happy go lucky child speak in the tone she was, or even look at anyone with the look she was sending Inuyasha. Frankly, it shocked her.

Inuyasha blinked as well before ordering her to move again. Looking down at her Lord Rin stood and sat in front of Ah-Un, waiting expectantly.

The half breed huffed and smirked triumphantly at her obedience before his ears went flat from both his ankiki's pack mates sighing and the mewing. Sesshomaru shifted where he lay, his face scrunched in pain as he mewed, pleading with the girl to come back. Rin stood like she was about to go to him when Inuyasha stopped her with a look. The white haired boy expected the whimpering to stop, thinking that the mewing coming from his brother was nothing more than the Taiyoukai wanting someone close. The whimpering and mewing did indeed stop but, he didn't expect the older youkai's lips to twist in a demonic snarl as ferocious growls escaped his throat.

With each step the growling grew louder, turning to a low vibrating thrum to other companions ears before Inuyasha apparently got too far into Sesshomaru's personal bubble. His eyes remained shut, and the stripes on his cheeks darkened and thickened as the stretched further around his mouth, he snapped his inch long fangs together producing a clicking sound as his hand twitched. Shippo screamed and gripped onto Miroku's clothing and Inuyasha yelped, jumping back when Sesshomaru's poison whip struck the ground he stood upon merely a few seconds ago.

The light receded and Sango narrowed her eyes as she looked at the wound on the inu demon's chest as Inuyasha began to yell. Something was terribly wrong…

"See Master Inuyasha?" Rin's voice cut through the half breed's rant as she walked to the growling youkai's side. To Inuyasha's and his pack's surprise he allowed the girl within his personal space and she tucked a stray silver strand behind his pointed ear. "Lord Sesshomaru won't let anyone but Rin near him." The Taiyoukai's growls turned to whimpers as he weakly nudged his head into her hand, encouraging her comforting touch.

"Ok then," Inuyasha snapped as he looked perpexedly at the odd pair. "Stay with him and I'll work on his wounds."

"That's not going to work Inuyasha."

Ignoring Kohaku's warning the half demon walked forward again, only for him to jump back at the warning growl coming from Sesshomaru's snarled lips.

"Like I said you idiotic dolt!" Jaken puffed out his chest as he shouted at the dog. "Only Rin is allowed anywhere close to our Lord!"

"Don't fight with them Inuyasha," Sango forcibly dragged Inuyasha from his brother. "The closer you get to him the more defensive he gets and the more his wounds spread."

The last statement froze all of the people in the room. "Look at his wounds, the edges of them are green."

They narrowed their eyes and looked closely at the wounds. Sure enough each of his wounds were out lined with glowing green acid that was slowly eating away at the flesh, widening the already gruesome wounds.

"But how," Kagome took a small step forward to grip Inuyasha's sleeve as the acid dispersed with a sizzling sound.

"Magatsuhi, the guy we were fighting," Kohaku answered the unasked question of who this man was. "He had injected poison into Lord Sesshomaru while they fought, normally his immune system would of repressed it but, I think his poison is stronger than our Lord's."

"Hmm," Miroku lifted his index finger to rest on his chin as he watched the young girl whisper soothing words into Sesshomaru's ear. "Just who is this Magatsuhi you encountered?"

Kohaku opened his mouth to answer before an anguished whine brought their attention to Sesshomaru, whose hand was rapidly picking at the wound on his chest. Rin shouted as she pulled the hand away from the wound while everyone else stood in shock. After a moment Rin was successful in pinning the pale, striped wrist to the ground, her small frame jumping whenever the limb twitched.

Low growls ensued from the injured Taiyoukai, causing Inuyasha's ears to twitch as he dropped the canteen; water splashing slightly on the ground from the impact.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome put a worried hand on his shoulder, her face wound up in concern but, his attention was centered on his brother.

Sesshomaru growled again as his left leg jumped and his fangs clacked together. "_Get it off…"_

Ah-Un moaned in discomfort as he debated on approaching or staying put. He walked over to the other side of the room to rub their noses on Kohaku and Jaken's temples to calm them.

Shippo hopped off of Miroku's shoulder onto Inuyasha's red clad one, his attention focused solely on the Taiyoukai.

_"The jewel…get it off…"_

"The jewel?" Shippo perked his head up as he stared at his pack alpha's older brother. "Kagome do you see a jewel shard on him anywhere?"

The humans and Jaken blinked. "No," Kagome searched the form head to toe. "There isn't one on him. Why do you ask?"

"He just said it." All the kitsune received were stange looks. "Didn't you hear it?"

_"The scent…get it off…"_

"There! He just said it again!"

Inuyasha knocked the kit off his shoulder so he landed face first onto the ground. "Baka, he's talkin inu, all they hear is growls."

"Oh."

The growling was raspy raising and lowering in pitch in intervals. _"His scent…get it…off!"_

"Than what is he saying?"

"Apparently the jewel shard's scent is on him and he wants it off," Inuyasha snorted as he answered the miko's question. "The old dog must be going senile, the shard doesn't have a scent!"

There was a loud clunk and silence covered the room, Sesshomaru's growls the only noise echoing off the walls.

Inuyasha twitched, his upper lip curling into a snarl as he bared his fangs, the Staff of Two Heads resting on the ever growing lump on his head. "My Lord is not old! And he is most definitely not senile! How dare you say such things you ignorant, unwanted half breed!"

Jaken squawked as he was plucked off the ground by the irritated hanyou who was currently squeezing the imps head. "You wanna say that again toad?" He squeezed harder, causing the imp to gasp and clutch the wrist holding him.

"Magatsuhi is the sacred jewel shard!" Kohaku's sharp statement made Inuyasha drop the smaller demon in surprise. "The shikon may not have a scent but Magatsuhi does, and he is the evil spirits residing in the jewel." The child took a deep breath, trying to ignore the looks he was getting from the older humans. "Look, I'll tell you what happened after we cleaned Lord Sesshomaru's wounds."

Turning back to the still struggling youkai they assessed the situation. Sesshomaru wouldn't let anyone but Rin near him, would she be able to clean the wounds? No, if she were able no doubt she would have done so by now. Still, Inuyasha felt obligated to put the thought into words.

"Than why doesn't the runt do it? He lets her near doesn't he?"

The girl sighed softly at that as she released the now silent and still youkai. "Rin has tried but, whenever Rin gets close to him with water that poison starts up again."

Miroku took a step towards the wall opposite the other pack and sat down. "Than if the enemy was the sacred jewel than someone with spiritual powers against the jewel should be able to suppress it."

Everyone turned to Kagome who in turn, turned red. She put her hands up in a defensive position as a large sweat drop appeared on her head. "Hey, don't look at me, Sesshomaru won't even let me near him so I can't do it."

Sango put a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "You never know until you try Kagome. If the wounds don't get cleaned their infections may lead to something no one wants."

The whimpering restarted and Kagome suddenly found her hand within Rin's, the child's dark eyes large with unshed tears. "Please miss Kagome. Help him, Rin knows you don't like him but, he keeps us safe."

Looking down at the girl the miko bit her lip before sighing awkwardly through her teeth. She gave the girls' hand a squeeze before taking the canteen from up off the floor. Rin giggled happily before running back to Sesshomaru, immediately quieting his whimpers.

Inuyasha stood on alert as Kagome took a tiny step forward, ready to pull her back if he struck. Her entire body was shaking and he could smell her fear through her sweat.

Everyone waited with bated breath as Kagome got closer, until everyone jumped when the feral growl broke the silence. Kagome squeaked and clutched the canteen to her chest as cold sweat beaded down her forehead. _Ok girl, just take deep breaths…deep breaths…_

The growling continued, rising in pitch as she took another step forward. "Perhaps we should reconsider," Sango was being held back from going to get Kagome by her younger brother. "I don't think you should go Kagome."

Inuyasha was having his doubts as well, his ears pressed back against his head in worry. He reached out to grab a fistful of her shirt, "Yeah Kagome, come on back before he kills you."

Ignoring the hanyou Kagome took another step forward, determined to help Rin in any way she could, almost missing what was coming from said girl's mouth.

"You're ok miss Kagome, Rin found Lord Sesshomaru when he was injured pretty bad but all he did was growl. He didn't attack, he's just growling at you."

Growling himself and ignoring the girl's words Inuyasha stepped towards her about to roughly pull her back before Miroku's voice stopped him.

"Don't stop her Inuyasha, she's already passed the place you were when he attacked you."

Indeed the girl had walked right into Sesshomaru's bubble and the youkai hadn't done anything against it except his growling. With a bit more confidence Kagome knelt beside the youkai Lord.

_How dare she…horrid miko, _even in his mind Sesshomaru was growling, but for some reason he let the girl come. _Otouto and his pack smelled shocked__, no! Rin don't leave! Stay here…arigato Rin…this miko, perhaps that is why he let her near, she is much like Rin…What is she…It smells like water but the poison! _

The sudden pain was unbearable as he whined and tried to arch away from the wet cloth that had touched the wound on his shoulder, causing it to twitch and cool at the same time. The poison, Magatsuhi's poison was rushing from deep within his veins to attack the already brutal wounds. Gods it hurt, the Taiyoukai knew that the was whimpering and hated how he was showing weakness in front of his brother's pack but it _hurt._ The poison felt like liquid fire as it rushed through his system to spread the skin and muscle apart.

But, the pain suddenly stopped. Magatsuhi's poison was receding back into the depths of his body and all the pain that was left was the harsh throbbing of the wounds themselves and the slight sting coming from the cloth touching them.

Yay ch. 4 is done ). In case you're all confused the whole inu language that Inuyasha mentioned was just a language that all dogs can understand, and considering Shippo is a fox and a fox is in the canine family he can understand it to. Thanks for the reviews so far and keep 'em coming.

Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: blood and swearing

Summary: Naraku has come up with a new devious little scheme. To use Magatsuhi, his new little minion created from the jewel shard itself to wound Sesshomaru enough so he himself can absorb the wounded inu youkai's wondrous powers. Can Inuyasha help his wounded brother heal after the assault and will Naraku succeed in gaining Sesshomaru's powers for himself? Read and find out.

_Thoughts_

_'flashback'_

"Talking"

Shining Peridot Moon: this story will not be a SessKago, trust me on that, I personally hate that pairing and think that it should burn. (no offense to those who like it) I'm sorry if it seems that way at the moment but as Jineji states Rin and Kagome are just very similar in both looks and personality, and seeing as how Sesshy is so attatched to Rin it would be a little easier for him to trust Kagome faster than the others.

Chibi Tsuki Hikari: there will be no incest in this story, gomen, but there will be a lot of brotherly fluff.

Chapter 5

"Ok, so what you're saying is that this Magatsuhi is the evil spirit of the Shikon jewel and that Naraku sent him to wound Sesshomaru." Miroku was sitting in the same place that he was before, a concentrated look on his face as he watched the imp with his scrutinizing gaze from across the room.

Jaken shuddered slightly at the intense gaze, remembering that this so called holy man was the one who had once beaten him into one of his bloodiest pulps. He turned from the dark haired man to Lord Sesshomaru who had fallen asleep sometime after the cleaning of his wounds. Rin was still beside him, still kneading her little fingers through his silvery, blood soaked hair. Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha who was sitting next to Miroku.

"Yes," Jaken spoke with a depressed voice as he looked back to the monk. "He left after…well, you can see what he did but, he told us that Naraku only wanted Magatsuhi to seriously maim My Lord. He wanted him to be injured so he could absorb him easier."Sango massaged her younger brother's upper arm while the group conversed in an attempt to help calm her brother. She knew he felt guilty, he had probably convinced himself that if it weren't for him than Sesshomaru wouldn't have been injured this badly. Although she had never liked Sesshomaru, seeing as he has been tormenting their group for as long as she could remember her entering it and apparently he tormented them far before she even showed up but…She couldn't help but feel indebted towards him, for saving her brother. Kirara was in Kohaku's lap, purring as she pressed against his stomach, causing his hand to run over her soft fur in a gently petting motion.

"Keh, as if Sesshomaru would let Naraku absorb him." Inuyasha was spouting those words with arrogant honesty and he looked over at his brother, his ears pressed back, showing his tight discomfort. "He'd kill the bastard even if he was still six feet under, if he were to die and Naraku showed up attempting to absorb him he would drag the asshole down into hell with him."

Sango finally spoke up, having been silent for so long, contemplating. "Perhaps he would Inuyasha. But, at the moment the only way he'd be able to pull off such a feat would be if Kagome was with him at the time Naraku appeared."

Everyone looked at the slayer with perplexed looks.

"Sango," Kagome had her head slightly to the side as if she were showing her confusion by her body language alone. "How would he need me?"

Kohaku sighed and looked up gravely, answering the question directed at his sister. Honestly it wasn't that difficult to figure out, it would be somewhat amusing that the slayers were the only ones who had figured it out if the situation wasn't so incredibly dire. "You're the only one who can hold back Magatsuhi's poison because of your spiritual powers. You noticed that when Inuyasha approached him he tried to attack, but when he did the poison made his wounds worse. Magatsuhi injected his poison into Lord Sesshomaru to keep him from protecting himself and even us. Naraku would have very little to know problems absorbing him, and the problem of him getting the shard from me would be Lady Kikyo's purification."

It was silent for a long time after that, everyone drinking in the information. Shippo, who was sitting in Kagome's lap looked at the sleeping youkai Lord before saying, "Than why hasn't Naraku shown up yet? It's been a few hours hasn't it? Sense the fight?"

"Because we're here runt why else?" As Inuyasha barked at the kit a little too loudly the sleeping form of Sesshomaru twitched slightly.

Kagome slapped her hand over his mouth, causing the golden orbs to widen. She glared at the hanyou and whispered frantically, "You have to stay quiet! We don't want him to wake up!"

He rolled his eyes and threw her hand away from him. He scowled at her but didn't say anything in retaliation.

Everyone was silent, not even a whimper or a whine from the elder inu youkai. Inuyasha was the one to break the silence.

"Alright, the bastard needs the most protection out of all of us right now I get it. So we should bring him and his pack somewhere safe." The hanyou growled and flushed under the curious gazes of his friends'. Raising his pitch by accident in defense he shouted quietly, "Don't look at me like that! It's not like I care about the bastard or anything!"

Kagome simpered and Miroku smirked. "Sure sure. Of course you're not concerned for him Inuyasha."

Growling he stood and walked to the entrance of the cave and planted himself there, his back facing them. With a snort as he heard Sango's silent giggles he stuck his nose into the air, not unlike a child having a tantrum.

The amused atmosphere turned serious in an instant. Miroku shifted into a more comfortable position and rapped his knuckles against his staff. "Inuyasha is right though, he can't be kept here. Not only would it be a threat to him but, to Rin and Kohaku as well."

Sango's grip on her little brother tightened as she narrowed here eyes. "They should come with us, it would be safest for them. Plus, Sesshomaru should stay as close to Kagome as he can for safety measures, to keep Magatsuhi's poison at bay."

The group nodded in agreement. Even Inuyasha didn't object to the idea of protecting his brother, he still felt quilt wrapping around his inner intestines. "Keh, if we're going to baby sit them we might as well get going." He stood and stretched out his aching form and turned back to them after hearing the satisfying pop of his vertebrae snapping into a better position. "If we can," he looked into Kagome's eyes, "We should probably send him to your time Kagome. You have better medicine in that era."

The girl nodded, accepting and understanding his judgement. "To your time miss Kagome?" Kagome turned to look at the younger girl, smiling and nodding. "Yes, my real time is 5oo years into the future."

Sesshomaru's group gasped and gaped, Rin looking at the young woman with adoration and the fascination of discovering some new life form. Kohaku blinked and shook his head, _no wonder the girl wore such sluttish clothing. _Jaken jumped to his feet and hollered at her, "You're lying! It's impossible!"

Inuyasha stomped over to the imp and pressed his foot into his head, keeping him cratered into the ground. Even though his ears were still down, his teeth bared and his eyes held in a harsh glare his voice was surprisingly calm. "Alright, whoever's aloud to touch him try to place him on the dragon."

Shippo hopped off of Kagome's shoulder as she stood up to walk by Rin and Sesshomaru. Ah-Un walked forward as well, kneeling down so they could push his Lord on.

After a few minutes of struggling aggravation the girls were left panting, Kagome leaning against Inuyasha and Rin slumping on Ah-Un's saddle behind Sessshomaru. Jaken (who Inuyasha had finally released) jumped behind Rin, Kohaku following suit. After they were comfortably sitting on him and he was reassured that they wouldn't fall, the dragon demon carefully stood up and followed their leader's younger brother out of the cave.

Kagome blinked tiredly from her place on Inuyasha's back and cringed when the sunlight attacked her eyes. Kirara, transformed, was accompanied by Sango, Miroku and Shippo were trailing behind the dragon.

Sniffing the air and deciding that there was no danger Inuyasha darted over to Kaede's village, the others following.

…clears throat and runs behind a tree…don't hurt me, I know it's short. I've been having a bit of a block on this story and frankly its driving me fucking nuts but, I wanted to get something posted so I put this up. Please review of and if you all would be so kind as to check out my other stories preferably Ten Tailed Jaguar I would greatly appreciate it.

Ten Tailed Jaguar is a NaruGaa basically set after and during the rescue Gaara arc if any of you are interested in Naruto. I just started it and would really like some input on it.

My other story is a DracoHermione, set after HBP, it's about Draco being part of an expirement and Hermione tries to help him out with coping I personally think it's really good but, if you would be so kind as to check it out…if you're interested in Harry Potter of course.

Anyway please review and I will try to get my mind back on track for this story.

Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: blood and swearing

Summary: Naraku has come up with a new devious little scheme. To use Magatsuhi, his new little minion created from the jewel shard itself to wound Sesshomaru enough so he himself can absorb the wounded inu youkai's wondrous powers. Can Inuyasha help his wounded brother heal after the assault and will Naraku succeed in gaining Sesshomaru's powers for himself? Read and find out.

_Thoughts_

'_flashback'_

"Talking"

.

Chapter 6

Inuyasha twitched when his elder brother growled…yet again.

The group had made it back to Kaede's hut and walked with the old woman towards the old time travelers well and were currently conversing about whether or not Sesshomaru would make it through the well…and if he could just how exactly to move him. Seeing as how Kagome couldn't lift and carry a full grown male on her own and yet at the same time he wouldn't let Inuyasha near him.

Which is where they are now, with the half breed growing consistently aggravated as the demon still on the dragon snarled at him whenever he approached.

"…He really doesn't trust you does he?"

A white ear twitched and a snarl grew on the younger's face as he glared at the monk who dared to aggravate him further. Seeing the pissed off look Miroku immediately raised his hands in submission and apology as he quickly ran to hide behind Kagome, the only one who was safe from the hanyou's harsh punches.

"STUPID HUMAN! OF COURSE MY LORD DOESN'T TRUST THAT IDIOTIC HALF BREED! WHY IT IS COMPLETELY DISHONORABLE OF ME TO EVEN ALLOW YOU HUMANS IN HIS PRESENCE!"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU FREAKIN TOAD!"

"HOW DARE YOU?! I AM NO TOAD! I AM AN IMP AND ONE WHO HAS PROUDLY FOLLOWED MY LIEGE THROUGHOUT THREE THOUSAND WORLDS!"

"OH REALLY? YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I THINK ABOUT YOUR SO CALLED WONDERFUL TRAVELS?!"

"I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT WHAT AN IMPUDENT HANYOU LIKE YOU WOULD THINK – OUCH!"

The rest of the group just stared in silent mortification as Inuyasha and Jaken got into a battle of words…at least until the half dog demon got sick of the other's voice and threw him into the ground, creating another solid crater.

Inuyasha laughed triumphantly as he held the squawking demon a foot into the earth with his clawed hand, his hair bristled as his fangs clacked together with each guffaw. Kami, that fucking toad was absolutely unbearable! How his brother put up with him daily was beyond him.

Rin and Kohaku glanced at each other and moved away slowly from the rather insane looking half demon as he nearly choked their companion.

As everyone else watched on shaking their heads at the dog's immature behavior Miroku was paying attention elsewhere, and that elsewhere was surprisingly not Sango's ass. Sesshomaru was beginning to whimper in his sleep once more, which was somewhat surprising seeing as how he had been silent for the good thirty minutes that Rin had been away from him.

He fingered his staff as he watched with examining eyes as the girl began to walk back towards him and his brown eyes flitted to Kagome.

Like Rin, while they were in the cave the priestess was able to get close to the dog demon without getting attacked, as if Sesshomaru already trusted her….His eyes flickered back and forth between the two and then at Inuyasha, the wheels in his head turning.

"Rin, wait just a moment."

The black haired girl, along with everyone else, turned to look at the monk in confusion. Large dark eyes widened as she spoke up, "But Lord Sesshomaru wants Rin with him."

Smiling gently he switched the staff into his other hand before sitting on the grass in the shade of the trees. "I understand that but I have an idea. Kagome, Sesshomaru seems to calm down around you just as easily as he does around Rin. Perhaps if you were with him, almost reassuring him, he would allow Inuyasha near…?"

Everyone's eyes shone in shock at the suggestion before Kaede smirked at the monk's intelligence. "What are you waiting for you two give it a shot."

Inuyasha released his hold on Jaken and stood, ignoring the grumbling coming from the ground as the miko walked over towards his kin and placed a wary hand on his undamaged shoulder. The growling was still there, but not nearly as loud or pleading as before, no doubt the youkai was still a bit wary with the young priestess but at least somewhat comfortable with her.

Shippo hopped up off of Kaede's shoulder and onto Sango's so he could get a closer view as the younger demon slayer nodded for Inuyasha to move. The kitsune strained his ears as he attempted to decipher any meaning from the century's year old demon.

The snarling grew louder as everyone waited with baited breath as Inuyasha advanced, slowly but steadily so as to not startle the weary youkai. Kagome started rubbing calming circles on the tense shoulder as she cooed silently like a mother would to her child.

The hanyou breathed slowly and evenly as he got closer and closer to the pair and realized that even though the growling had increased in pitch he had passed the mark where his aniki had attacked him last. He smirked at Kagome as he knew that this was the perfect plan.

He slipped his right arm behind his aniki's shoulders and told Kagome to push against his chest so he would lean back into the arm and to maintain contact and proximity. The elder tensed against the younger's arm and the growling grew louder more desperate as another arm slipped under his knees, taking extra precaution with the wound one.

Ah-Un snorted as their lord was picked up off their back and the others congratulated Miroku on his good thinking.

Inuyasha smiled at the monk before walking to the well with Kagome by his side before frowning internally. His brother, even though he was taller than him…he was still far too light to be healthy. _Sesshomaru…what's going on with you?_

Kagome's voice brought him out of his silent brooding as she muttered almost to herself "Now all that's left to really worry about is if he'll even be able to get through the well."

Snorting the hanyou sat on the ledge and waited until Kagome was ready to jump before turning back to the group that had been strangely silent throughout the entire ordeal. "I'll be back in a few days to make sure everything's alright here. I just have to make sure the bastard doesn't attack anyone in Kagome's time."

Sango chuckled and nodded before placing her hand on her otouto's head. "See you than Inuyasha. Good luck you two!"

Shippo smirked from his perch on the woman's shoulder before shouting out just as Inuyasha and Kagome moved off the ledge and down to the bottom where the barrier was. "Yeah, Inuyasha, maybe you and Sesshomaru can finally get in some brotherly bonding over there!"

Kagome giggled as her crush snarled silently with his ears down at the remark, hoping silently within herself that Shippo's suggestion and tease would actually transpire.

The duo closed their eyes as the bright flash of blue blinded their vision and Inuyasha's arms instinctively tightened around his brother in a protecting manor. _Please, please Kami let this work._

As the flash and tingling feeling of their particles shifting as they passed through 500 years in just a few milliseconds dwindled and solid earth contracted under their feet the two sighed. 

The two exhaled their held breaths in relief as they heard the halted, cautious growls continue and Sesshomaru subconsciously shifted further into Inuyasha's protective embrace as the strange and unusual smells assailed his extremely sensitive nose. "At least he's here right?"

Inuyasha grunted at the girl's relieved words in dismissal and fake irritation when in reality thankfulness flooded his heart. _Kami if he didn't make it through and he died back in our time just because he gave me the meidou….(_okay so apparently this is the actual way that it is spelled and I've been doing it wrong T.T but at least I know it now XD)

"Well come on let's go," Kagome grabbed onto the fire rat just before he leaped up the three meters out of the well and onto the cement of the shrine house. Kagome grinned as she thought excitedly, _it's so nice to be home…and not only that but Sesshomaru is actually leaning into Inuyasha for reassurance a little instead of just from me, and despite his efforts to hide it Inuyasha is grateful as well. There's hope for the brother's yet._

They made their way out of the shrine house and down the many stone steps towards the Higurashi (that is her last name right?) house hold. A brilliant breeze fluttered through the air, making the trees dance and their hair to fly (even Inu's ears fluttered slightly) and the sun directly overhead made the wind nice and comfortable. Not too hot or cold, just perfect.

As they walked through the threshold, the full youkai's nose twitched and the growling actually stopped as he awkwardly turned his face into the red fire rat covering the hybrid's chest. _Damn, I never thought I would actually feel bad for the guy but with his sense of smell the scents around here must be unbearable. _

"Souta! Mama! Grandpa!"

As the trio advance into the living room Kagome's little brother popped up out of nowhere, startling the miko until her skin prickled and she clutched the clothed arm of her crush causing a bright red blush to overcome most of her face (Inuyasha smelled him there waiting ever since she called).

"Kagome you're back! Inuyasha you're here too! Just wait until I've shown you the new moves I learned with my…video…games…"

The nine year olds voice died out as the large eyes landed shocked on the injured taiyoukai in his idol's arms. His face paled and turned a slight greenish color as his eyes glanced at the gruesome wounds adorning the man's being.

Turning away he gasped out, "Uh, you guys…who is that?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth only to close it when Kagome's mother walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron and smiled brightly at the pair in front of her before the smile turned into a concerned frown as those bright eyes landed on his brother. "Inuyasha, Kagome, who is this and what happened to him?"

Kagome began to explain as Inuyasha moved and placed the full demon on the sofa which was thankfully a close enough distance to Kagome before he freaked out.

"Mama, this is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother. You can see he's hurt and with all of our enemies back in the feudal era it really wasn't safe for him there. And also I was thinking that we could purchase some medical equipment for him, even though he's a youkai these wounds aren't going to heal as fast and efficiently as they normally would."

Blinking all she could do was stare before mentally preying her gratefulness that her father wasn't there at the moment…who knew how the volatile man would react to a full demon in their house?

_But who was she to know how long her father would be out delivering papers._

The woman nodded but Souta seemed to have gotten over his brief nausea and was currently creeping towards the injured demon but when he heard a sudden growl he respected his distance, awed at the fact of being in his idol's older brother's presence. He and his family had heard plenty of tales of the infamous Sesshomaru and he was completely struck silent at being anywhere near a full fledged demon that was strong enough to cause even his Kami-like Inuyasha trouble.

Inuyasha slouched down with a sigh onto the floor with his back against the soft sofa, his eyes closed though every now and then he discretely snuck a peak at the blank T.V. screen that he had once called an illusion filled box.

Closing her eyes and reopening them regret filled the dark eyes as the eldest woman spoke. "I understand that this is the safest place for him, but we don't have the kind of money to purchase the medical equipment he requires."

The hanyou decided that now was as good as a time as any to explain further and get rid of the woman's fears. "You don't need to worry about that. Sesshomaru here is a lord, he's rich. I can smell the money coming from one of his pockets. Also he's a demon, so therefore he won't need everything that all you humans' need to recover from injuries."

When her mother looked unsure and her little brother looked all the more excited at the prospect of someone rich and once again full demon in his house hold she elaborated. "Mama, all we have to do is transfer his money to our time's, and seeing as how they're real and from the feudal era they'll be worth even more. And all we'll need thanks to his healing capabilities are some disinfectants, stitches and possible strong drugs or injections."

The woman wisely chose not to ask about the last suggested medical object and sighed before nodding her consent. She smiled when her daughter squealed and rushed forward to crush her in a hug and laughed quietly as Souta insisted that even as a half demon Inuyasha was still a better youkai than his brother…while begging with the elders to take pictures of him and bring him to show and tell.

Snowy white ears twitched before the golden eyed hanyou was staring exaggeratingly at the boy before him. _Seriously what nine year old was so excited about being with demons that could kill him and every other human in the area in mere seconds?_

Kagome marched up to her little brother before whispering in a stern and rather scary voice. "You will not take pictures of him. You will not pester him, awake or asleep, you will not interfere with the youkai's as they bond at long last – " "HEY! ME AND THE BASTARD WILL NEVER ACT BROTHERLY WITH EACH OTHER!" " – AND YOU WILL NOT TELL _ANYONE_ ABOUT _EITHER_ OF THEM."

Souta could only nod and sweat drop as Kagome turned from positively terrifying to pleasant big sister.

Suddenly very loud growls erupted from the dog demon's throat as another figure's aura filtered into the room and a loud, startled shout warned everyone but Sesshomaru of the inevitable insanity that was about to ensue.

"DEMON! STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY…AND FRIEND…YOU FOUL CREATURE! I SHALL SAVE EVERYONE WITH MY HOLY POWERS!"

Sighs filled the room as two words were muttered tiredly in unison while three words were said alone.

"Hello Grandpa."

"Hey, old man."

Byakuka scowled as he watched with his flying eye as Inuyasha and Kagome took Sesshomaru back into the girl's real time. No doubt when they returned, at least all of them, the demon would be completely healed or at least most of the way there. If that was to happen then Naraku's summoning of Magatsuhi would have been for naught.

His master was going to be very displeased; hopefully the kumo would take out his frustration on the pathetic group that consisted mostly of humans instead of himself.

A brilliant thought crashed into his mind and hopefully the demon would go for it. Perhaps Naraku could simply go after Kohaku and obtain the last shard of the sacred jewel. Now that Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru were gone for a while they could have their chance.

Kagome wouldn't be able to push away Magatsuhi with her unbelievably intense spiritual prowess, Inuyasha wouldn't be able to chop him into pieces on sight – or smell – and Sesshomaru, being the largest threat wouldn't keep Naraku from coming himself. The illusion master chuckled at the thought.

The great Naraku who had all but one shard was absolutely terrified of going anywhere near Sesshomaru's scent range, even though neither had any idea just how expansive that range was so they stayed clear. And that was the precise purpose of Magatsuhi.

He was supposed to – and he succeeded – in fatally wounding the man that was exceptionally young in demon years, and yet far beyond the average strength of a child that has only just begun to hit puberty (I'm deciding that in human years Sesshomaru is in fact only about 12 years old ), so Naraku could absorb him. But now that they had gone to the future that dream was null, at least until they came back and Magatsuhi did it all over again….

But still with them gone all that left was a useless old hag with dwindling spiritual powers thanks to her old age, a kitsune pup, an idiotic imp, two exceptional, yet still not strong enough demon slayers, a dragon demon, a neko, a defenseless human whelp and a monk. At the moment the slayers were the biggest threats, seeing as how all Naraku or himself had to do was throw out the hive of the demonic bees and the monk's kazanna would be powerless.

Narrowing his eyes the long haired, demonic offspring focused on the young girl, Rin. The child never left Sesshomaru's side except for now and when he got into battle – and of course bathing – even though he covered it very well it was apparent that the demon lord would do anything for the girl. Even give his life. And according to Magatsuhi, when Kohaku offered his own life for theirs' during their battle just a day before Sesshomaru had jumped in the way of the lethal tentacles that were closing in on the slayer with despite the fact the tentacles had deadly intentions.

A feral grin flitted onto his face, his fangs glinting in the light of the fire before him.

Yes, the inu youkai would give anything to save those two…even let himself be killed without rebellion. Even if Sesshomaru came back to this time with his injuries cleared…he would still die, for these two present perfect possibilities.

A loud, demonic _moo_ drifted on the current of air that the three eyed cow was resting on. The brown furred demon floated on mystic clouds surrounding the naturally powerful hooves as the beast lazily allowed the air current to carry it, occasionally kicking its legs to keep airborne. A large hammer that was about as long as the youkai rested horizontally against its back in front of the ancient, strange looking demon in a blue, black and grey tinged haroi and hakama.

The demon's eyes were impossibly large and round, only single black dots in the center of the clear whiteness indicating that the demon did in fact have pupils. Wrinkles blanketed the ancient face, mostly drowning and deepening the bald forehead except for the tuft of hair held in a pony tailed bun on the top of his head. His cheeks were hollowed and his mouth was sitting high on a large chin, underneath a small hooked nose.

Currently the wrinkled hands were trembling as perspiration drenched his forehead, the back of his neck and back. Despite his constantly and conveniently forgetful memory one horrible – no – two dreadfully horrible facts kept flooding his mind as he and his transportation and friend 

moved towards the village where Inuyasha and the others were at most of the time; Keade's village.

_In only a month's time Inuyasha will become 210 years old (_15 years old in human years though I have no idea as to what the ages would really be), _and…everything about inu youkai heritage will be relieved in a dream. Luckily, I won't be in that dream to explain it all, who knows how he'll react._

Shivering he wondered exactly which of these two things were more disturbing.

_And in just weeks the blue moon will appear and…and Sesshomaru will…oh Kami what the hell are we going to do? We're all going to die…!_

GETTING DOWN ON MY HANDS AND KNEES

GOMEN NASAI! I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER I SWEAR THAT IT WON'T TAKE ME AS LONG TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE AS IT TOOK FOR THIS! AND IF I DON'T UPDATE IN AT LEAST TWO MONTHS FEEL FREE TO YELL AND SCREAM AT ME, AND IF YOU ALREADY REVIEWED TO THIS CHAPTER AND CAN'T YELL AT ME THAN CHECK OUT MY PROFILE AND CHECK EMAIL THEM TO ME.

IF YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT INUYASHA'S AND SESSHOMARU'S HUMAN AGES THAN DO NOT FRET FOR IT WILL BE EXPLAINED IN TIME, THE SAME WITH TOTOSAI'S FEARS OF THE FUTURE!

AMANDA SAITOU: THANK YOU FOR THE OFFER OF ASSISTANCE AND I WILL DEFINITELY KEEP IT IN MIND IT MEANS A LOT THAT YOU'VE OFFERED THAT.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW SO FAR AND I BEG OF YOU TO KEEP THEM COMING!

JA NE


	7. Chapter 7

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY EVERYONE. I HAVE PLENTY OF EXCUSES BUT I'M NOT GOING TO FEED THEM TO YOU, WHETHER YOU FORGIVE ME OR NOT IS ENTIRELY YOUR DESCISION.

Chapter 7

It was a day that should have been pouring down rain. The skies should have been dark with clouds, lightening should have been striking, thunder should have been roaring. It was a day that should have been the stereotypical battle zone.

Instead it was night. The sky was lightened by the blue moon, the indigo crescent making the skies look like the ocean. The stars and wind assisting with the rippling effect. There were no signs of clouds, there wasn't even any fog. There was no rain water, there were no strikes of electric power, and there were no roars that came thereafter the lightening streaks. The battle zone that others would have expected to see on this day, at this moment would have been shocking, but no less terrifying than the ones that would later be seen during the Persian Wars, or the war between England and America.

It would be seen ten, if not more, times scarier than the future wars.

The showers did not come from the sky as clear liquid, but instead it flew in all directions from the floor, in dark shades of red and murky fluid from squashed tentacles. The bolts of raw energy did not come from unleashing clouds but from the powerful beings locked in combat. And the roaring was no aftereffect. It was screams of rage and power unleashed, shrieks of terror and pain, yowls of demonic beings.

And most of those in the battle were far more conflicted internally than those in the future.

Naraku's vicious laughing rang through their ears, making them cringe. If it was even possible the laughter was harsher, more malignant, than that of the horrendous wounds covering each of their forms.

Miroku and Sango were both panting on the ground, unable to hold themselves up any longer. The fatigue and gruesome wounds devastating their bodies squirting blood were keeping them down.

Kagome was kneeling a little behind Inuyasha, a couple of feet away from the older pair of humans. She was hanging onto the bow for support, one end lodged partially into the earth. Blood seeped from the wound in her head, matting her hair as the crimson liquid reddened her lips and teeth, filling her mouth with the metallic taste.

Kirara was standing beside Inuyasha who was posed in front of their pack in a protective stance. Her larger form was snarling at the kumo in rage though keeping wary eyes on the creature that had been forced to attack them.

Jaken was out cold, the Staff of Two Heads lying a yard away from his outstretched hand. A puddle of red life pooling under him.

Inuyasha was glaring at his enemy, searching for any weak point. His ears were pressed protectively to his skull, seeing as how the bastard had already swiped at them, trying to knock off his equilibrium, his fangs bared. The Tetsuaiga was unsheathed and transformed into the fang but was unfortunately not as much use as he would have hoped. His left shoulder had been clipped from a small burst of power, just a tiny amount and yet his entire shoulder was exposed bear, pink muscles and white bone along with glistening rivulets of gorgeous, half breed blood. Unlike his pack mates he was barely wounded, leaving the main reason his legs were shaking to fatigue and fear.

Naraku was standing there in all of his glory. His dark head thrown back as he laughed to the skies, a sardonic smirk plastered on the spider's face.

Byukkua was standing on his origami bird that was floating in place on top of them all. Unlike his father, the illusionist was petrified of the creature they now possessed, horrified by the power he contained. It was obvious to them all that the man wanted nothing to do with the beast, it was obvious he didn't trust him. And it was obvious that he didn't underestimate him.

Naraku on the other hand was thrilled by the power. Thrilled to know that he was the one who controlled the destruction. But, foolishly he felt that the beast had no chance of escape, that the fools that constantly stood in his way of winning were finally going to fall.

The beast stood besides the jackass. He was tall even though he stood upon four feet, reaching to Naraku's waist, possibly giving a few inches. He appeared to have no flesh whatsoever. Instead of skin and clothing the beast housed a strange…almost liquid substance. It was blue and white in color, crackling up and around everywhere like unbelievable imitations of lightening. A long tail swung out behind him, flowing in the breeze as if it were made of wind or water, the ki emanating from the powerful form strong enough to make the earth around him shrivel and fly. The mouth was more of a jagged, open line, his teeth no longer white or pure solid and the entire form glowed. But his eyes were pure white, shining out with an even stronger intensity than that of the full moons. And the growling that came from his throat was more of a rumbling gurgle that threatened all who heard.

But, there was a specific object around Naraku's neck that ensnared the group's attention. Hanging around his neck, held on by a single cord was…

"INUYASHA! WAKE UP!"

The young half demon started, his being practically jumping out of his skin as he lurched upwards out of his slouched position. Kagome's grandfather was glaring at him, the tiny old man kneeling directly in front of him with an aggravated scowl on his face.

Inuyasha swiveled one ear behind him when he heard Sesshomaru's startled whines and growls. Both demons had been sleeping peacefully – or somewhat peacefully – before the old bastard screamed at them.

"What is your problem?! I should kill you for pulling a stunt like that!"

The old man's glare faded into nothing and instead the dark eyes moved up to the Taiyoukai resting on the sofa. The hanyou was drawn to the fiddling of the human's hand and saw something that made his eyebrow twitch something dramatically, a sweat drop forming on his head.

The grandfather was playing with a sticky, homemade ofuda.

"I need you to move so I can purify that demon," he whispered. "Kagome and the others are asleep, now is the perfect opportunity to save my brothers and sisters from the threat that lays before us!"

Inuyasha twitched and growled before bopping the senile old fool on the head. "You idiot! When are ya going to learn that you can't purify things?! And even if you could what makes you think I would let you?!"

Tearing up from the growing bump on his head the elder moaned sadly, "But I thought you hated him…"

"That was before. This is now."

Both males looked up to see the females of the household in nothing but pajamas and bath robes standing in the threshold between living room and stairway. They each had slight bags under their eyes, assisted with the weary composure as they scowled, hands on hips.

"Father, I can't believe you would try this again. I thought we established yesterday that Sesshomaru was not a threat!"

"Besides, do you mind not shouting? Not only did you wake Sesshomaru up," Kagome gestured towards the growling youkai. "You woke us up and we were the ones who were up all night dealing with his wounds!"

They were really. Inuyasha glanced at the gruesome wounds adorning his brother's body and how each were smothered by stitches, bandages and some form of healing paste. Kagome's mother had gone out after they had told them what had happened and purchased as many supplies that she could, and came rushing back to the house. With only the exception of eating, going to the bathroom, and putting Souta to bed the pair of females didn't leave Sesshomaru's side as they tended to him.

And Inuyasha didn't leave either.

Something that Kagome noted with happiness. Inuyasha had been hovering over them the entire time, growling softly to his sibling when the elder whimpered and watching with wary eyes, their every move. Once they finished he still didn't move, in fact he sat in front of the sofa with his back to the cushions, falling asleep but at the same time ready to jump up and defend the inu at a moment's notice.

And he was still sitting there.

"Sorry," the old coot mumbled dejectedly, standing and hobbling to the kitchen. "I'll go read the paper…"

Mrs. Higurashi siged and ran a hand through her hair. "I guess I'll go get breakfast ready. It is eight after all…" Following her father's footsteps she said over her shoulder, "Kagome. Can you wake Souta up? And after that will you check on our guest? Thank you dear."

The miko rolled her eyes. Really, why bother putting the requests in question formats when all said requests were really going to turn out to be orders? Grumbling she made her way back upstairs to her little brother's room where she proceeded to pull the blanket off of his shivering form, forcing him awake.

Coming back down she was met with the pleasant sight of Inuyasha rubbing behind his brother's ear to lessen his discomfort and to silence the unhappy whimpers and growls. It was amazing how quickly the pair were coming together. It had been only been one day and yet Sesshomaru was allowing Inuyasha to touch and be near him without Kagome having to be there.

She wanted to say it was because Sesshomaru truly didn't distrust his little brother but the priestess knew that was only an assumption and a wrong choice. In truth, the main reason the injured lord was accepting Inuyasha's presence so close to him was because he was in an unfamiliar area with strange sounds and horrendous smells. The demon had no idea where they were or what was going on, nor did he know Kagome's family. And like all living creatures the inu youkai was willing to be close with the ones he knew, despite how much he professed to hate them.

Grabbing the thermometer off of its place in the medicine cabinet she walked over to the brothers, shaking her head when Inuyasha immediately removed his knuckles where they were just kneading the skull of the most powerful demon she's ever met. Obviously the half breed didn't want anyone to know he cared for his elder brother, at least a little.

Kneeling next to her friend and crush the girl grabbed the manual for how to care for dogs off the table. After all, Sesshomaru was a dog demon so caring for him would practically be the same as taking care of a mortal dog…right?

With some perks of course.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes cautiously as Kagome started checking on Sesshomaru. As she placed the thermometer in his brother's mouth he didn't understand why he went and tried to comfort the bastard when he started growling.

"_What is this?"_

"_Relax…just let it sit under your tongue. It won't hurt you."_

The hanyou forced himself to look away and instead thought about the dream he had. Obviously the enemy was Naraku, but who and what was that thing that was standing beside him? And what was so important about the necklace?

Inuyasha scowled, ears flattening. He personally didn't see anything interesting about the jewelry around his enemy's throat but some instinctive force was telling him it was something very significant. Something that would undoubtedly lead to their death if they weren't careful.

"May I have some coffee dear? Ah thank you."

One gold eye moved to the direction of the kitchen where the old man's voice originated. It made him remember the amusing and frustrating events that took place when grandpa stepped through the door and saw his brother.

Naturally he freaked and went searching for everything and anything holy around him and once he had ofuda's and prayer beads in hand he ran back to the living room in an attempt to purify the threat. Only for it to be defeated by the females of the household as they quickly tore him away from his 'weapons', sat him down and told him of the situation.

Just because he nodded in understanding and consent didn't mean he had to like serving under their rules, and he obviously, still very much wanted to destroy his brother.

SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATES. AND DISREGARD THE AGES LAST CHAPTER…I WANTED TO GO WITH SOMETHING BUT I REALIZED IT WOULDN'T WORK OUT SO I WENT WITH SOMETHING ELSE. AND I REALLY DO WANT TO UPDATE THIS FASTER BUT UNFORTUNATELY THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE OF THOSE PLAY IT BY EAR FICS BECAUSE I'M SIMPLY HAVING SOME ISSUES WITH IT.

THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED.

JA NE


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Gold eyes met blue.

Blue looked at gold.

Gold looked back.

The blue eyed human smiled and waved. "Hi."

A white brow rose and a soft, unnerved growl answered the greeting.

"My name's Souta by the way, and you don't have to say your name because Kagome did that already but are you really Inuyasha's older brother? Can you really turn into a giant dog and drip poison out of your claws because if you can that is so cool!" The human child jumped from his place on the floor to sit on the strange spinning chair next to him on the...futon? "If Inuyasha's a demon can he turn into a giant dog to? Will you turn into it now, cause I really want to see it and I promise not to take a picture of you and show it to my friends, mostly because Kagome would hurt me if I did that." The endless chatter paused for a minute as the boy frowned and Sesshomaru relaxed thinking the noise was over.

"But I don't see why it would matter if I showed a picture of you in your dog form to my friends because its not like anyone would believe it, really I think they'd probably think I found a picture of Clifford and changed the color because he's red and Inuyasha says your white when you transform. Your hair is really, really long, even longer than Inuyasha's, why is that? You're both guys doesn't the hair make you feel all girly? I mean you look enough like a girl anyway even without the hair so why don't you just cut it and make it shorter?"

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide as he pressed his head back into the cushions. He ignored the fact that the ningen just called him feminine and he silently wondered if Rin ever talked this much.

"Oh, but its probably a demon thing isn't it? Like your stripes, why do you have stripes cuz last time I checked dogs don't have stripes or moons on them, and Inuyasha doesn't have any markings like that either. Is it because you're pure bred? Oh, wow," Souta slamed a fist into his palm making Sesshomaru's eyes widen a little further in distorieation. "I"m so rude aren't I? This is the first time you've actually woken up in like, a week, and I haven't even asked if you wanted a drink or something to eat. If I got you some water would you want it in a bowl, and do you eat dog food or people food? Do you have to go out? Because I can open the door for you and st-"

"Shit for brains kid, don't you ever shut up?"

For once Sesshomaru was grateful for his little brother's appearance, thanks to his interrupting the human had stopped talking and the Taiyoukai felt he had a little time to think. And to figure out where the hell he was.

"Oh! Hi Inuyasha, I was just talking to your brother-"

"Yeah, I got that," the hanyou walked towards the pair with his hands shoved in the sleeves of his haori. "Why don't you get out of here and go play or somethin', the last thing we need is for you to get eaten."

Souta's eyes widened before he glanced at the demon besides him and bolting out the door.

Staring at the spot Souta disappeared through Inuyasha shook his head. "I will never understand that whelp. Most people would have started screaming if you looked at 'em." Turning one irritated gold eye down to his brother Inuyasha posed the question, "How do ya feel bastard? While the kid may be annoying he was right, this is the first time in a week you woke up as you and not dog you."

Licking dry lips Sesshomaru glanced around the dwelling, taking in all of the strange objects along the walls and floor. "Where am I?"

Ears pressing back at being ignored Inuyasha sat. "We're in the future-well, the future for us anyway. Its Kagome's present time." Turning his head the half breed looked into the threshold that led into the kitchen. "Kagome went out for a bit with her grandfather, so we're alone with the kid and their mom."

Memories coming back in a flurry of motion Sesshomaru stared at his younger brother. "How long have we been here?"

"Eight days."

With a surprised grunt Sesshomaru flew into an upright position only to snarl in pain as healing wounds complained. "We have to get back," Sesshomaru snarled to a shocked Inuyasha. "We have to get back, the humans don't stand a chance against Naraku and without either of us there, there will be no stopping him from obtaining the last jewel shard."

Taking the demon's words like a hit to the gut Inuyasha dropped to the sofa next to his brother. "Holy fuck, I didn't even think of that. I have to get back there and make sure everythings okay."

"Make sure whats okay?"

The demons turned when Kagome and her grandfather came walking through the front door. Sesshomaru's visions still slightly blurred from the week's long, disturbed sleep. Plus these scents weren't helping him in the slightest.

"No one, except the humans are there to protect Kohaku from Naraku. I'm gonna hed back to check up on them."

The priestess and demon started to hurry towards the door when they saw Sesshomaru standing up and following them. "You can't go yet Sesshomaru, you're still in no position to fight."

Snarling Sesshomaru ignored the miko's words and the blood trailing down his extremeties as he continued. "I don't heed humans in my time, why should I heed your words here."

Standing in his brother's way Inuyasha's ears were pressed flat. "Because she's right. You're no help in the condition you're in."

Eyes bleeding red Sesshomaru bristled, causing Souta to meep and the humans to wince. "You have no right to presume that this Sesshomaru would be of no assistance half breed. You have no say in whether I go or not."

As the males glared dominance games at each other they missed out on the pointed looks passing between mother and daughter.

"He may not, but as a mother I can not watch as an injured being goes out into battle." Now, on normal situations Sesshomaru would have destroyed the small bullet coming at him without blinking but thanks to the distortions and the odd smells...the tranquilizer dropped him like an elephant.

"Oh god, he's gonna kill us isn't he..." Kagome whimpered as she clung to Inuyasha's back as he raced to Kaede's village.

Inuyasha snorted. "Of course not. The ropes I gave to your mother are strong, not even Sesshomaru can break out of those things, especially seeing as how your gramps was planning on getting a priest to cast a spell on him." Leaping over a creak Inuyasha was slightly surprised to the fact that he couldn't smell Naraku anywhere around.

He had expected to be crying in the hanyou's stench, along with the reek of a villages worth of corpses.

Gripping tighter onto the fire rat the priestess muttered, "I know...but still. They're my family...they don't stand a chance if he broke free."

"Your ma's tougher than she looks, and if all else fails Souta can talk the guy into a coma."

AN) sorry for the wait and the crappiness of the chapter...


End file.
